


Before the Sun sets

by ZeldaSpirit93



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Author thinks they're being smart, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Multi, Nobodies are servants, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Princes & Princesses, RokuSora, Slow Burn, Somebodies and Nobodies, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2019-10-27 22:48:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 36,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17775686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeldaSpirit93/pseuds/ZeldaSpirit93
Summary: There are two kinds of beings.Nobodies and Somebodies.Destiny is a cold-hearted mistress. Eagerly choosing who gets to live in pure glory, while the others are forced to hide in raw misery.The destiny of a Somebody, a royal, gets to bathe in the riches of light living their privilege life until they die. A blissful comfortable life unconcerned with the truth of reality or the worries of the struggles of life. But for a Nobody, they are nothing but mere shells of a person, wearing the face of person that they are cursed with. They are forced to live in the shadows and be stripped of their identity. Force to work and do the bidding of their shared face, unable to reach away or leave....“It isn’t my place to say this. But there is nothing that can be done. The reason why the Nobody and Somebody system exists because it's illegal for someone to bear the same face as a royal or someone in high power.”Sora narrowed his eyes. “Who the hell justified that!?”





	1. For No One Feels

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, I'll admit it, I'm weak. 
> 
> This fanfiction was inspired by one fanfiction I remember coming across once on fanfiction.net Though... I can't say I remember what the name is.  
> (If anyone happens to know which one I'm talking about it would be great to name it in the comments, so others can read it. It's really good) 
> 
> I can't say my half-shamble one will be just as good, but I wanted to give it a go. That and I feel the lack of Roxas/Sora fics are pretty limited here on AO3 so I decided to spread some more Soroku love out here.

* * *

The smell of death was imminent.

He hunched over, looking up to see the older man grin down at him. His black Keyblade piercing the ground before him.

It was over…

He lost control of his body, of his limbs, despite how much his mind fought against that tainted will. Sharp blue eyes glared at the older man standing before him.

“Submit. You have already lost the moment you started.”

“And let you take more innocent lives!? To kill others!?” Another voice shouted behind him, equally trapped in the magical bonds as he is.

The older man smirked and looked away from the first male in the very center to look over to the one at the end of the pedestal. “Kill is such a strong word. I’m only trying to contain them.”

“Listen to him!” The only woman on the other side of the pedestal screamed. Also trying to struggle out of her binds. “Once you open the door, you won‘t be able to contain it! It will swallow _you whole!_ ”

But the man paid no attention to her. Instead he walked closer to the one bound to the ground right at the very center. The trapped man struggled, his limbs becoming more numb from the tight hold of the manipulated element.

Yet, no matter what they said. The man before him would not listen to their warnings. “Perhaps to any pathetic fool. But once I connect his Keyblade to the stone, all will be forged, and all shall be under my control.”

“Don’t Do It!” The final person shouted, desperately trying to break from his own bound prison. But his fingers would no so much bend free from the handle of his Keyblade.

He walked around the one in the center. The boots clicking onto the pavement, becoming louder with each step to his ears. Only seconds when the black boots landed before his vision. The brunet looked up, and despite whatever glare he gave the older, there was no use in convincing him otherwise.

“You know what must be done.” He breathed, barely above a whisper.

“I won’t.”

“Well… it’s not your choice is it.” The older rose his bony fingers, cackling his wrist, forcing the bounds crawling under the younger man's paling skin moved, bringing his Keyblade up with his stance.

“This Isn’t the Answer! Please Don’t!” The brunet pleaded, struggling to keep his arms up into the air away from the final slot. But was quickly failing, his eyes now desperate looking into the glowing yellow ones he once knew.

The man he once he cared so deeply for.

The one that changed _forever_.

His limbs brought the Keyblade up into the air, raising above the center pedestal.

Tears crystallized in his blue orbs. “Please…”

But the man smile vilely and brought his bony wrist down, forcing the younger’s hands magically down. Slipping the Key into the final slot.

And finally the tears fell…

* * *

It's hard to believe, that life... can be fair for all individuals. Knowing that life itself only favors certain kinds of beings while others wallow in their pain and suffer to live day by day.

And such fate can only be given by chance to where they are born.

There are two kinds of beings.

Nobodies and Somebodies.

Destiny is a cold-hearted mistress. Eagerly choosing who gets to live in pure glory, while the others are forced to hide in raw misery.

The destiny of a Somebody, a royal, gets to bathe in the riches of light living their privilege life until they die. A blissful comfortable life, unconcerned with the truth of reality or the worries of the struggles of life. But for a Nobody, they are nothing but mere shells of a person, wearing the face of the person that they are cursed with. They are forced to live in the shadows and be stripped of their identity. Force to work and do the bidding of their shared face, unable to reach away or leave.

It is no longer a rare occurrence that a Somebody is born only for them to have their Nobody tagged along in their life. A Nobody is worth less than the shadow of their Somebody, simply because they share the same cursed face.

In the mere cold shadows, that is the destiny of a nobody.

Now of course, if the wheel of fate desires to give mercy to a Nobody, then their shell can be spared. Only however, if their Somebody happened to be commoner, someone less of a noble status. Or, has perished. Only then are they allowed to be free souls, given the chance to live however they please.

But if the Nobody shares the same face of that who holds a commendable status: a general, a noble, or worst, _a royal_ ; then they are ripped away from their families at a young age and sent to a dark world, _The World that Never Was_ and trained to exist in the shadows.

The sick academy that all nobodies are sent to, are prohibited to have a single shred of identity. They are taught to be a copy that of their true other. They are forced to know everything about their somebody. Know what their interests are, what their talents are, understand how they act and think. All of which prepare them to be ultimately be the single servant of their somebodies.

Their masters…

Nobodies do not have the luxury to think. They are not allowed to smile, get angry, be sad, have opinions, complain, and most importantly of all, feel any sort of emotion.

They are nothing but shadows to live and serve their masters.

They are broken.

They are not humans.

The fate of a nobody is nothing they could ever wish upon themselves or others. As if they could wish or dream. Because they can't.

Such has been the shrouded destiny of Roxas. A nobody who shared the same unfortunate fate.

He stood in front of his class, besides him was a lanky older man looking as he was pleased with his work. Across from them was the entire silent class full of breaking children around Roxas’s age.

Behind the silent group of children were two men, much taller and burly than the lanky male. Instructor Vexen, one of the more successful teachers to break his students in and transform them into the desired nobodies. And he grinned madly, placing a bony hand on the young blonde. The younger didn’t even so much flinch, instead he stood still in place as he was told to.

"And we present you our newest graduate." He was grinning like a lunatic at this point. "An example that every single one of you worthless beings should follow. He would obey every order given, and his emotions—oh what am I talking about? What emotions? Nobodies do not have them.”

He was close to chuckling but didn’t do so because of the men that were standing in the back, their hooded features staring pointingly at him.

“Be grateful that life has bothered to even give you a chance to exist. For you would all just wallow before sent to death for committing such a crime. What have we said?"

 ** _“It is taboo to share the same face as a somebody.”_ **The entire class chanted, their voices beyond monotone and soulless. Vexen scowled when he heard a couple of pitches out of place, looks like he will have to punish these insignificant rats once again.

Roxas had not moved from his stance. Just like how the rest of the class should be. None of the students should have spoken in such a tone as they did unless they are to be acting like their Somebody. While some students were close to graduation; those are the ones who have been broken. Lost in a sea of darkness, ready to take their places where society had kindly allowed them to be.

But that still left the last few students more years of training. Those are the students who hasn’t given up yet, still holding onto the last shreds of humanity in them. And for that they will be punished until they break and loose their minds.

Just like how he did before he turned 12.

Roxas had not moved an inch from his spot. Not until he was directed to, the men in the back watched him, their stares did not faze him. After all they are not his master. His memories were nothing but a haze at this point, for he could not think, his training too deeply engraved in his mind that he only understood orders. But that didn’t mean he didn’t know how to tap into them, after all how would he be able to serve under his somebody if his memory doesn’t work. To figure out what Sora looks like or what he enjoyed as a pastime.

The significant memories.

He doesn't remember when was the last time that he had been brought up the stage. In fact, all he remembered was his training. Roxas' earliest memory was learning how to act like his master. Prince Sora, the single heir of Destiny Kingdom. He was to be sent to him the moment he had completed his training. His eyes did move across, allowing him to see the familiar faces of the shadows. One face had caught his eye but didn't linger.

He was not allowed to have any form of contact with others. Only with Prince Sora.

Today was the day that Roxas was going to be sent to his Somebody. The one that he is to serve and ultimately die for when the time came.

His alertness acted up on him when he was being dragged from the classroom, his graduation came to it’s conclusion and now was being escorted through the white halls of the academy.

“Come along.” The rough voice of his instructor commanded, walking behind a new group of cloaked men.

“These men will take you to Sora.”

Dead blue eyes turned for a split moment at his previous instructor before looking at the men. A single calculated nod in understanding of his new duty.

He was being beckoned, but before he could leave, a sharp grasp grabbed his arm. He did not flinch or react, only stare into oblivion as his teacher’s head came close to his ear.

“Do not make a fool out of me. You best act the way you were taught, you pathetic little worm.”

Again, he did not react, he had no heart to be scared. But this is his way of life, so he nodded for a final time.

“Good. Now be on your merry way.” He said it as a joke, but it was neither funny or satisfying. Not that Roxas would have found it so.

The group of men escorted him out of the halls, easily being the last time, he would ever see this place. The place that raised and housed him, what Destiny had given him.  
Roxas remained alert as his training given him, seeing that he now walked outside of the dark academy. It did not take long for him reach the ship, ready to sail him out of these dark waters and out towards Destiny Kingdom. There where he will finally meet his Somebody.

He was taken inside the boat, going through the metal and wooden corridors where he finally was allowed inside a small metal room. A small bed and a single desk with a small round glass window.

The trip would take him four days as he calculated mentally. But his training tore him from that action, after all, he didn't deserve to have such nice thoughts.

Sora did.

Not him.


	2. What More do You Want

* * *

The sun shined brightly, a warm glow settling down the peaceful kingdom. It's people minding their own business or bustling around the roads to get their hard work done.

But beyond the town, above the roads leading to the higher grounds held a majestic sight behold. Up in the higher levels of the continent provided the single most largest building in the entire kingdom. The castle itself, washed in white stone shaped in precise shapes that formed the luxurious palace. Many who can behold it's beauty would know that the royal family who rules the land with fairness and justice. As it has been for centuries, following in the steps of the very first king in ancient times. 

And that how the forefathers intended for it. King after King, from father to son, each preparing themselves for the best and the worst. 

Deep inside, a single boy ran across the castle's hallways, decorated in nothing but golden artifacts, armor and of course the spotless, red velvet carpet.

The single boy had been bustling about, as he made a sharp turn in one of the grandiose hallways. All in hopes to find the currently missing crowned Prince. But finding that his disappearance had been well-planned out that it's basically like trying to find a penny burred in desert. The little messenger boy sighed and huffed heavily once he checked another room, devoid of any human life. The little messenger could swear he's checked just about every corner of the courtyard, hallways and even most of the castle's rooms. And yet the Prince still refuses to show his presence.

At this rate he will never find the Prince...

"Have you found him yet?" A female voice sounded out.

Oh just his _luck._

The messenger boy turned around to see an elder woman, her features kind, but a bit worried at the lack of presence of their young master.

The messenger boy shook his head. "I haven't found him yet. He's basically impossible to track!"

"Guess Prince Sora decided to ditch the meeting again." Another voice sounded out, making the two royal workers turn around to see a slightly tall silver haired male dressed in royal suit decorated slightly in silver regalia. With a broach that symbolized his status. 

"Prince Riku!" The older woman gasped quickly bowing down at the Twilight Kingdom Prince.

He rose a hand, allowing her to stand up.

"Any idea where he might be?"

Shamefully the two servants shook their heads.

Prince Riku was ready to rub his head in annoyance. He always does this when there is a meeting... and Sora wonders and complain when people talk about him behind his back.

"Why can he not just cooperate for once. He needs to realize that one day he is going to be taking his father's place as king." Riku mumbled as he walked away in a futile search for the prince of Destiny kingdom.

Just when he was about to go further someone came around the corner. He was near tempted to get into a stance when the person made themselves known.  
A short cut black haired girl with a tuff of dyed blue side-swept bangs towards the right side of her face came into view. "Prince Riku." She bowed placing a hand on her heart.

"Ah, Ryoko, the captain's daughter of the Destiny Royal Guard." He addressed.

She smiled almost too sweetly. "I heard you were looking for Sora."

Normally anyone who didn't addressed a royal or a noble by their status is a offending crime. But he knew this young girl since Sora had presented her to him when he was younger.

Apparently they had been childhood friends (and still are); she was one of the few people that had that unofficial honor. Now it also helped that she was the only non-royal member that doesn't hesitated to call him out for his mistakes or even downright smack him if he ends up doing something incredibly stupid. Like that one time that Sora had fell off the Paopu tree.

Her actions would have long sent her to the dungeons, or worst executed for such behavior.

But apparently, according to Sora he greatly appreciated it. Claiming along the lines of: she being honest with him, and is more than ready to be there for him if he really needed it. And as much as Riku and even Kairi hated to admit it, even they can't always be there for him.

So in a way it was nice that someone is there to watch out for him. (And made sure he didn't act like an idiot). Plus Ryoko knew her limits and what position she is in. So behavior such as her's are forbidden in public. (Not that she does, after all only the four of them knew she does that).

"So, you know where he is?" The silver haired prince asked with a raise of his brow.

She nodded once. "Yes."

She told him of the boy's whereabouts, and made Riku want to slam his head on the nearest wall.

 ** _"Really Sora!?"_** He shouted out.

0o0

The salt air was so much better than the crammed up space back at the castle.

The sounds of the waves, the open skies the sand under his bare feet. Ah, now this is more like it.

He laid back on the sand, uncaring of his royal clothes that he sloppily took off. Leaving him in a pair of breeches and a dark undershirt that he snuck under his vest.

Meet the Prince, and future king of Destiny Kingdom. Being the lazy bum as he's always been. And He's Proud Of It!

To be certain, he was clearly avoiding the castle today. He might get a scolding from his father, but at the moment he really didn’t care.

The sound of whining and yipping sounded to his side. That capture his attention as he turned over to see a small plump blue creature running his way. Carrying something in her mouth.

“Fable?” He questioned going to his side to see the little Wandanyan running to him. Her plump little body finally began bouncing before tumbling onto her owner.

Sora squeaked then laughed as he hugged the soft little creature. She was still a pup, so she wasn’t at her full size. The cat-dog hybrid sat on his flat stomach, her soft little black paws clawing at him for attention along with her high pitched whines.

“Okay girl, what do you got right there.” He said reaching for the pink and yellow item in his pet’s mouth.

It was a regular pink Thalassa shell. He breathed a smirk and scratched the tiny blue and white Wandanyan between her stubby ears. “Good work Fable.” He giggled affectionately.

He had found Fable when she was just a newborn pup. Abandoned in a box, crying and malnourished outside of the castle. Which is strange considering Wandanyan are not native in the Destiny Islands, or the mainland kingdom for that matter. But rather are much more common in the Dream kingdom or Neverland Kingdom. Heck, even some have been found to migrate to the Traverse Republic, but beyond that no where else. 

It stood to reason that obviously someone left this poor animal to die. He begged his parents over and over to let him keep her. Thankfully and after a lot of crying and pestering they said _yes_.

It took countless nights for the little one to regain her strength and grow healthy as she is now. Since then she's been inseparable, sleeping on his bed, taking meals with him, and so on. Having no prior knowledge about them he settled just calling them Meow Wows. That is until Riku told him their species were known as Wandanyans. Part of the Dream Eater families, which are distinctly related to the Komory Bat (which actually happen to be native to Twilight Kingdom) along with many other Dream Eaters.  

He laid back on his back, allowing his little dream friend to rest on his stomach. He scratched her back gently, making the tiny blue creature purr in content. Making his heart beat gently from the serenity.  

Now why couldn't this been his life?

This was a thousand times better than being cooped inside that castle all day. He didn't want to stay there for long; yes he knows that he is the crowned prince. And yes he is aware that he can't avoiding this for the rest of his life. But for now he just wanted to enjoy being young. Being a kid playing with his pet and just all in all not have to worry about his duties.

 _*I mean I just turned 15 about a week ago...*_ he thought to himself. And what did his Father do?

Throw him an extra large party, which isn't bad or anything, because he got to see a lot of his friends from other kingdoms. Which was literally the best present he could have ever gotten for his birthday.

Well that and the new mechanical elemental bow given to him by Tifa. He's been writing her letters constantly begging her to bring him one on her next visit.  
But at the same time he dreaded because one day he was going to be inheriting that throne. And that was the last thing he really wanted.

"Why couldn't I have been born a normal person instead of the prince of the royal family..." He mumbled to himself closing his eyes.

"Because then you wouldn't be able to have all the things you want." A familiar female voice said.

That got him up. He screamed while sitting up, (while also knocking the poor Wandanyan off his stomach too). He spun around to see a red haired girl dressed in a pink jewel-ornamented summer dress.

"Gah! Kairi!" He yelled with a pout.

That got the Princess to giggle while standing straighter. "I should have realized you'd be snoozing here you lazy bum."

"I wasn't sleeping." Sora denied.

"Suuuuuure." She drawled out with an eye roll.

Sora was about to retort when a sudden whine squeaked to his side. This made him turn to see the sadden cat-dog hybrid rolling off her back and onto her stubby legs.

"Fable!" He cried out, instantly grabbing the tiny creature in his loving arms. "I'm so sorry baby...!"

The little creature cooed once feeling his warm arms, making Kairi giggle at the other royal's actions. "Of course... and then you complain and question as to why she's so spoiled." 

"She's only a baby!" Sora argued standing up while cradling his Dream Eater. The red head shook her head bemused and walked closer to the other. As she did Sora noticed that she wasn't alone, he tilted his head a bit to see the pale and blonde haired girl walking behind Kairi.

"Oh, hey Naminé." He greeted.

She gave him a small smile with a single nod.

He returned that expression, _*looks like she was getting better.*_ he thought to himself. It almost felt like yesterday that he saw her without any life in her eyes.  

"Anyways, why did you come here?" Kairi asked gently though she had a general idea, she felt the need to hear it with her own ears.

"What else, it was too cramped in the castle. Do you have any idea how suffocating that is?" He stood up, holding his precious friend in his arms.

The Princess of Radiant Garden rolled her violet eyes playfully. "Oh believe me, I'm more than aware. But did you have to feel claustrophobic _today?_ " She joked with a hint of seriousness.

"Okay first off, I'm not _that_ bad. Second, I'm not claustrophobic. And third, what do you mean today?"

Kairi's eyes widened a bit. "Are you being _serious?_ "

Sora gave her a confused look. "What do you mean?"

"Oh... you're so dead..." Kairi mumbled in fear.

0o0

The meeting had already begun about ten minutes ago, so by the time the trio of teens made it back they had barged into the doors. (Or rather Sora had) as he also tried to keep his ornaments in tact on his royal suit.

A black tux that held deep blue highlights, the color that represented of Destiny Kingdom. Lightly decorated with silver and gold royal regalia that matched with the gold crown that tilted on top of his head. However his dressed appearance did nothing to salve the mess of embarrassment when he saw almost all of the Fifteen World Leaders and their following representatives together. Each all traveled from their home kingdoms for this one IMPORTANT meeting.  
  
"I'm sorry I'm late!" Sora put his hands together and bowed in forgiveness and respect.  
  
As expected his father, the king of Destiny Kingdom was not pleased. Not pleased at all.  
  
"Sora, take your seat." Was all he said.  
  
Sora did so without complaint. Just Kairi and Riku gave their respected bows and seated themselves next to their parents.  
  
"Now, where were we?" Sora's father asked.  
  
"I believe we were speaking about the increase numbers of Heartless that had been engulfing the Fate River." A fair skinned woman reminded. She wore a jade green changao made of the finest of silk with her dark hair tied above her head with a royal fengguan.  
  
"Of course, thank you Lady Mulan." He addressed the Princess of the Dragon Kingdom.

"Furthermore I believe it would be best to investigate this problem. Lately the Heartless have been invading and populating near the major water sources. including Fate's River." This time is a tanned skinned Princess, wearing a modest turquoise salwar dress, ornamented with gold that matched her large earrings and necklace.  
  
Since her father, the Sultan of Agrabah, had been unable to attend, she came to represent him in his stead.

"Then it would be best to investigate this matter." Riku said in thought. He turned to the Queen and King from the Dream Kingdom. "There were reports of trade being sabotage because of a sudden Heartless attack."

"That is correct." The golden haired queen said with a single look down at her slender hands, finally healed from than the roughen cuts and dryness that had been caused from years of cleaning her step mother's house. "We lost a group of soldiers that day."

The tension grew thicker.

"The best course for this, is to simply attack and prevent them from entering the kingdoms." A young black haired woman said. She was by far the youngest ruler, haven taken over her father's throne at the age of seventeen. She now stood proudly, "by barricading where they are found. And blocking all movement then they wouldn't be able to even go underground to attempt at a bombardment of attacks. Projectiles would be the most effective without having anyone loose a heart."

"That idea might actually work." The king of Destiny Kingdom pondered. "And would provide less casualties."

"But the number of Heartless are astronomical." The king of Radiant Gardens mentioned. "And Heartless are taken down by the use of magic. Mechanical means absorb more time and ammo."

"Then why not send in the current Keyblade users? After all they are more probable of disposing them." The queen of Neverland Kingdom suggested.

"You're asking children and young adults to fight for their lives." A brown haired princess in a royal yellow dress said.

"Do not forget." This time is was Riku's father speaking siding with the Princess of Conques Kingdom. "The number of actual Keyblade Masters are rare, they would be heavily overwhelmed if sent to battle."

Sora could feel his father shifting, at the corner of his eye he saw him move a bit closer to him. It made the brunet want to sigh, he knew what topic the conference was heading into now.

"Perhaps an Imperial settlement?" Kairi offered, Sora turned to her almost instantly. She glanced back at him, her violet eyes showing a tinge of sympathy before regaining her focus on everyone else who gave their attention.

"By ordering an alliance it should be able to benefit both trade and travel. As well as safety for all kingdoms." She continued. 

Some of the leaders and representatives hummed in agreement or in thought.  
  
"With the Imperial Settlement it would allow kingdoms that border each other create a military truce to wipe out any Heartless that threatens their borders and even within their lands. That way they have a better chance to stop the further spread of the Heartless." The princess of Atlantis said, brushing a silver strand of hair back in place.  
  
"Which would increase the chance of victory." The Duke of Hallow Bastion added his sharp eyes looking down at the marked map sitting in the center of the meeting table.  
  
"It would Sir Leon." The king of Radiant Garden agreed.  
  
"Then by all means, by all who is in favor of this matter say Aye."  
  
More than half said aye, raising their hands in a respectful manner.  
  
...  
  
"See, now that wasn't too hard now was it?" Riku teased once the three walked out of the room.

"I already told you, I forgot!" Sora pouted crossing his arms.

"And forgetting will be a grave mistake in the future." The voice of his father made Sora's skin crawl.

"Oh... uh..." Sora started, unsure how to respond.

As he expected, he's going to get such a lecture from his father the moment he got a chance.

"Sora, this is the third time this has happened." He said sternly.

The brunet simply lowered his head. "I know..."

"Sora, sometimes I wonder what I am going to do with you." The king said. "This cannot continue. You are to be the future ruler of Destiny Kingdom. And if this behavior is any indication—"

"I already said I forgot father!" He met his father's eyes. "I can't promise to not make the same mistake. But you can't expect me to be always perfect."

"I expect you to be punctual and be responsible. As your former fathers had done. If Queen Kaishi be here right now, she'd—"

He's heard it enough, how the very first ruler of Destiny Kingdom built and created this kingdom with her sheer force of intelligence and will.

"Well she's not! She's been long dead Father! So she can't punish me!" Sora snapped before he could stop.

Sora could hear his friends gasped behind him. For a moment he felt a wave of satisfaction, but at the same time Sora then realized his mistake.

"Do not use that kind of tone with me young man." His father said angrily his blue eyes glowering at his son.

Sora swallowed but he was just so tired of all these expectations. He knew he was digging himself a grave but, "well stop asking so much of me!"

Before anyone else knew it or even have a chance to react. A sharp pain struck him against the Destiny prince's face. "You are going to listen whether you like it or not! Go to your room!"

Sora's eyes had crystallized with tears despite his resistance. He panted in shock his eyes wide at his father who looked equally as surprised. But the young brunet didn't care, instead he broke into a run.

"Sora!" He heard Riku's voice shout after him, but he didn't so much turn back to see them. He just burst through the decorated halls, avoiding all staff and people through the way. The tears burned to fall out, but thankfully managed to stay in the eyelids just for as long as he made it to his quarters.

He was thankful that the other world leaders weren't around to see him like this. That's the last thing a future or current ruler needed to be seen as. Crying is a symbol of weakness, and if another world leader were to see such an action it would be nothing but a sign of an incapable ruler.

A weaken link.

He ripped the door open, scampering inside and slamming the door shut to hide himself from the rest of the world. Completely unable to help himself he gasped, his hand covering his mouth to stop the sounds. His eyes shutting tight as he pressed his back against the wooden entrance. He gave a couple of whimpers that had him sliding down the door, he leaned against the door as the burning tears finally fell down his cheeks. His legs were brought up to wrap arms around his knees and resting his head on them.

The stinging sensation pulsed in his cheek, the tears trailed down that red cheek. Having him whimper and tighten his hold around his legs.

It's shit like this that made Sora hate being indoors.

Ever since his mother left, his father had gotten rougher, more stricter. Not that he's gotten abusive... but lately he's been asking too much out of Sora. His brows furrowed into the center creating a V shape at the thought.

Why couldn't he understand that he's only FIFTEEN Years Old!

There was whining sound in front of him. He blinked through the tears, he felt something lightly scratch against his leg.

Lifting his head had him staring down at the little Dream Eater sounding out her concern. A weak smile spread on his chapped lips, he let go of his legs in favor to pick up his little friend. Hugging the warm dream animal closer to his heart. She continued whine in worry, trying to snuggle against him in comfort.

Tears fell faster out of his eyes, as he chocked on his own emotions.

Sora hated crying, but right now he knew he needed it, and since no one was there to see him he just cried his eyes out even more.

He wished that, maybe one day... he wouldn't have to worry about this whole kingdom ruler thing. Just one day he would love to live as a normal person.

Just one day...

...

He must have fallen asleep, because he then opened his eyes to see orange lighting. He blinked a couple of times to then see the balcony of his room, the gentle sunset blooming it's rays through his windows. Sora also noticed the warmth in his arms, indicating that Fable also fell asleep with him. The prince stretched his slightly numb legs, just when there was a specific pattern of knocks on his door.

It jerked him up, he jumped to his feet, Fable still unconscious in his arms, he placed her on his bed and rushed to the door, all while forgetting that he was crying earlier, he opened the door to see his personal bodyguard/friend.

"Hey Ryoko."

The black and blue haired girl looked at him surprise, her eyes directed on his face. "Heard you came running back to your room." She stated, then noticed his swollen glassy eyes and dried streaks on his tanned cheeks.

"I take it you got into another argument with your dad?"   
  
Flashes of earlier caught up with him and he quickly touched his face, sure enough the trail of tear crust stayed there. "Dammit!"

Ryoko silently closed the door behind her. As he was roughly trying to scrape it off, she simply went to the ensuit bathroom and walking out holding a small white, wet towel.

"...thanks..." He mumbled taking it, using it to clean all evidence that he was crying. (He's just glad it was Ryoko instead of someone else). 

His face still stung a bit from how hard his father slapped him, but it was bearable. "How long?"

"A couple of hours." She answered striding over and sat on the large bed. Being mindful to avoid waking up the snoozing blue creature.

So then the other rulers should have already retired to their rooms already. Either planning to stay about another day or leave tomorrow morning.

"I'm just so _done_..."

"With being the next heir?" Ryoko asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes..." Sora whined as he too strode over then fell onto the bed, (being mindful of his tiny Wandanyan) face flat the bed with a soft plop.

Ryoko had to hold back the smile that appeared on her face while leaning back, stretching her hands to prop them as support. "Look, you say that now. Just wait one day you'll realized that being king isn't all that bad. Find yourself a girl and have start a family."

"Are you trying to tell me something?" Sora turned to the girl a scowl forming on his face.

"Hell no!" Her cheeks turned red as she flipped to face him. "How many times do I have to tell you, I'm not interested in guys!"

Sora wanted to laugh, remembering his friend was only sexually attracted to females. (It's one of the reasons why she tried to be there as much as possible when Kairi comes over). Either that or Namine.

A little secret that _only_ he knows. Cause if words goes out, then she's likely to lose her inheritance.  

Speaking of which...

The brunet sat up straighter. "So... how are you handling it? You know, you're new position?"

The duo-haired girl gave him a single look, before realizing what he was talking about. "I'd say pretty good, if it wasn't the fact that many people are being sexist about it, just because I have boobs and vagina and ready to take my father's place. Doesn't help that I'm only 16 years old."

"At least they don't know your origins." Sora mentioned.

At the sounds of those words the older girl lowered her head a bit. They both know the moment anyone found out that Ryoko originally was originally a Nobody then the whole rejection of her taking her father's spot as the Captain of the Royal Guard would skyrocket.

She was supposed to be training to be her Somebody's servant, and older twin sister, Valrin. That was, until her untimely death.

Still in grief for his first born daughter's death, Ryoko didn't come back to the castle for her sister's military training until only a few years back. Just when Sora had turned 8 years old.

That was the thing about the Nobodies and Somebodies system. Doesn't matter if you're related by blood; if you share the same face as a person of high status, then it's off to _'The Land that Never Was'_ Academy. Sent there for training and psychological and emotional breaking until you're nothing but a puppet.

A mere emotionless doppelganger servant for their Somebody.

He couldn't imagine that happening with Ryoko since she was so special and basically one of his best friends.

Naminé is a fair example of what a Nobody is. But according to Kairi she's getting better at her emotions. Just the fact that she smiled at him when he greeted her at the kid's island, is sheer proof that Kairi is fixing her broken heart back together. Hopefully one day she will have that full smile. One full of happiness and emotion.

He faced the knight in training. "Ryoko?"

"Hmm?" She hummed looking at her sire.

"I was wondering, what—"

But he came to a stop when another series of knocks occurred at his door.

Immediately the knight in training got off his bed and made herself look presentable. Sora sat up, he pushed himself off the bed and walked over to the door. Opening it he was met with the sight of a young messenger boy, (unbeknownst to Sora the same messenger that had been searching for him earlier).

"Your Highness." The boy bowed for a moment. "The King requires you at the throne room."

"The throne room?" Sora wondered, feeling his stomach sink a bit. He should have known his father wanted to see him. Maybe give him another lecture, as if he didn't get enough of it already. 

Though he wonders as to why did his Father wait until now to request an audience? Did he call earlier and he simply didn't hear it? Doubtful... he would have sent someone to drag him out of the room if that was the case. So then that means... this was _urgent_.   
   
"Tell the King I will be there soon." He said in fake confidence. (Thankfully the kid bought the expression).   
  
The boy nodded with a bow and turned about. Sora closed the door once he was out of the room. A wave of panic spread in his gut when he turned to see the short haired girl behind him. Who looked at him with a worried expression that matched perfectly the way he felt.  
  
"Wish me luck..." He started.

"I know you'll need it." She finished for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to let everyone know that Ryoko will not be a major character in this fic. But she does have a decent role in this story, but I wouldn't say she's a primary main character.


	3. Meeting Nobody

The pit in his stomach didn't leave him one bit as he readjusted his royal suit on. 

It felt itchy on him, especially around his neck and back. Why couldn't he ever be allowed to wear his traveling clothes. They felt so much more comfortable than these clothes any day.

But alas that wasn't a luxury for him when he walked into the extravagant room. When guards opened the door for him, Sora was able to see up ahead a round of men. As well as his father sitting upon his golden throne. White wash stone surrounded the entire room with royal decor, the two large blue flags with the kingdom crown insignia engraved in silver thread. The single crest of Destiny Kingdom; both flags hung on both walls on either side of the throne.

He approached closer to the end of the room, that's when his father finally took notice of him.

"Sora."

He was now in front of his father, he bowed in respect despite still holding the negative emotions from earlier. "Father."

When he rose up he glanced at the men beside his father. A wave of suspicion gathered in his heart upon seeing their attire. White button up shirts tucked in black slacks and knee high boots, draped with leather black cloaks with the hoods brought down to reveal their middle-aged faces.

For some reason he didn't want these men here.

"Sora, these men are from the Land that Never Was."

As those words left the king's mouth, the two men bowed in respect towards Sora. The prince lowered his gaze on them, the way how they bowed was different from what he was used to. Many would go on one knee with lowered heads. These men only bowed from the torso up. But that's not what made him feel uncomfortable. But rather, from where they came from and what they  _do_...

These men come from an organization and take innocent children from their homes and ship them off to a remote island.  _*The same people who "trained" Naminé and Ryoko.*_  A slightly shiver ran up his spine, as a sense of dread sparked in his heart.

The two men rose from their knelt stance, standing straight to The two royals. That’s nothing beyond normal, however… at the same time something about them were… off…

Something lurched in his chest, feeling a sense of suspicious uncertainty pile within him. And the urge to summon his Keyblade was also growing there the more he continued to see these men. He had half a mind to summon and threaten his key at them and force them to leave.  
  
However, he remained too steady and focused on his thoughts that he barely realized his father continued to speak. Yet he couldn't bring himself to listen, instead he just stared.  
  
An uneasy tension replaced his suspicion; his instincts clawed at him to avoid these men at all costs.  
  
"...and they have brought your Nobody."  
  
Those were the only, but most important words that entered his ears. He made the smallest audible sound that had him rapidly facing his father. A shocked look scattered on his face, but he didn't get a response when suddenly the two men side-stepped in opposite directions from each other. This action immediately capturing the boy's attention. The two men stepped out of the way revealing what remained hidden from the brunet's view. No amount of Keyblade and Royal studies could have ever prepared Sora for this...!  
  
In a trained like fashion, another shorter hooded person hidden behind the men stepped forward. Not stepping any further, just enough to have both Royals acknowledge their presence.  
  
Sora could swear he saw the other person glowering their eyes at him. His heart thumped harshly against his chest as the hooded head adjusted towards his direction.

“We present you, top student of his class.”

An almost silent snap when the person’s gloved hands reached up and swift pulled down his leather hood.

In that moment Sora's heart stop.

The boy in front of him was literally a splitting image of him. Fresh blond hair that stood in unruly spikes that swept in a particular direction. His skin color a few shades paler than his own. He was a couple of inches taller, bearing the traditional leather cloak that all Nobodies are obligated to wear. Underneath from where the zipped flaps opened Sora got a glimpse of black boots and black pants that almost looked indivisible in the leather. His face… was like if Sora was looking into a mirror.

Sora had no words to say anything. Or if he did they were lodged in his throat unable to leave. He wasn't even aware that he had a Nobody. Let alone be brought to him so soon. And one that looks so...—

He mentally stopped his thoughts before they went further.

"I'm sure you're aware of how Nobodies work Sora." He father stated, neither a question or demand.

Sora swallowed, taking a moment to see the pain-stricken dead eyes of the teen before him.

"...uh yes." He answered trying to sound confident.

"Then by all means he is to be by your side wherever you go. He is to obey your every command and follow whatever you desire. Also." He paused seeing if his son was listening. "You are not to get attached to him. Nobodies are nothing more than servants. Nothing more."

The way how his father said that made his stomach burn. How could he say that?! This guy was a person too wasn't he?

Okay sure they shared the same face, and the law has established that he is suppose to be there to be an obedient servant. But...

He didn't want to think further as he stared at the mirror person in front of him. Void of any emotions and only staring ahead, directly at him, silently waiting for any command to be said.

This guy is going to be staying by his side. Willingly thanks to his  _heartbreaking_  training.

"Do you understand my son?" This time the king questioned.

Sora was really tempted to say no. But he didn't and nodded again. "Yes Father."

"Very well, you may go. You will find that I had already made arrangements so that he has the room next to you. Whenever you are in the need of anything, he will be alert at all times. Or—" He faced the two men in the black cloaks. "Or your academy isn't as procedural as they claim."

"Fear not your Majesty." The brown haired man said. "He graduated at the top of his class. He knows the Prince's movements, thoughts, reactions and even fighting style. IN fact he knows how to wield a Keyblade as well."

That caught the attention of the two royals instantly.

"He knows how to use the Keyblade?" Sora asked wide eyed.

The second man nodded. "Two in fact."

The man turned to Roxas, as if there had been a silent command the Nobody's gloved hands glowed at his sides.

And before the two royals the Nobody held two Keyblades. Sora's eyes widened upon seeing the duo blades, both made of a vigorous metal that heavily contrasted from one another. The dark Keyblade looked harden from use, yet still at a broad youth that was consumed by darkness. While the other looked elegant and radiant however deemed unbreakable due to it’s purification of light.

"Oathkeeper and Oblivion." The king sounded softly. "So it is true, the Brother Keyblades have returned."

Sora tilted his head, Brother Keyblades?

"Yes. So it's more appropriate that he is fitting for his highness' Nobody." The first man said facing the said teenager that had Sora subconsciously averting his eyes elsewhere. "We are well aware that you are a Keyblade Master, your highness. But having another pair behind your should be more than enough to keep you extra safe at all times."

Sora's cheeks began warming. It wasn't new news that people are aware that he is already a Keyblade Master. Preforming and excelling at his swordsmanship at the age of 14.

The youngest ever recorded.

(And secretly likes to brag about once in a while to Riku. Whose still training under his former Keyblade instructor).

"I understand. Thank you." He said, the urge to leave the hall growing stronger by the second.

"You may go."

Those were the words he was waiting for, he gave a respectable bow to his Father before sharply turning around to leave.

He never made more than a few steps when he immediately sensed someone following him. One look over his shoulder had him stopping for a minute, that's right… his Nobody…

But seeing that he was still in the throne room full of people he continued his way out. Only seconds after the guards opened the door and closed it behind him had him fully turning to the Nobody who looked as stoic and calculating as he arrived.

“So… uh, you’re my Nobody right?”

“Yes Sire.” He said with no hesitation. His voice monotone that it nearly made Sora nervous.

He sounded so serious...

“Well, all right then.” He turned around and went towards his quarters feeling the person walk behind him. For some reason his heart was beating a bit harder than usual. He swallowed and forced himself to ignore it, at least until he made it to his room.

Only after did he reach the double doors did the Nobody walk ahead of him. Smoothly and silently he unlocked the door with perfect timing. Sora paused at the entrance, staring the blonde with surprise. But was met with blank stare, the other teen just held the door for him. No expression. Not a single shred of impatience or furrow.

"..." Sora bit the inside of his cheek when he entered inside the room.

The Prince breathed a small sigh, but took a good look of his room. A faint smile spreading on his lips when he saw Fable still asleep on his only this time on her fluffy cushion right beside his bed. Ryoko must have tucked her in before he left to meet with his Father. In moments he heard the door closing behind him.

"You may come in." He said immediately before the Nobody locked himself out. The blonde did so without question, entering inside then closing the door behind him.

Sora took that moment to sit on his bed while his Nobody stepped just enough to be within his circle of reach as well as looked in his general direction. Creepy.

"So..." He started hoping to break the ice, at the same time the Nobody looked straighter, clearly showing he's listening. "What's your name?"

"Roxas."

Even his voice sounded dead. There was a bit of rasp in his voice indicating that he was at least Sora's age. Though it was a couple octaves lower than his own, so there might be a chance that he's older, but then again he couldn't be sure.  
  
As far as he was concerned it's almost always the first born that is the Somebody, while the younger tends to be the Nobody. There are a couple exceptions such as, if the pair are twins, it’s up to the parents to decide who becomes the Nobody or the Somebody. (Though typically it’s always the first-born child that gets spared).

The second possible reason is if the older person is a peasant and the younger is of nobility.

 _*Either way it’s messed up.*_  Sora thought to himself, he closed his eyes then opening them up to see his apparent Nobody.

"Uh, wanna tell me about yourself?" He tried lifting a hand in a soft motion.

"There is nothing about me that is important Sire." He said, again his voice lacking any emotion. "Other than I am your Nobody and I am to listen to your every desire."  
  
What the hell did they do to the poor guy to be this... broken?

He wanted to ask, but figuring he would get a similar response he might as well wait until the Nobody softened a little. Get used to his presence more, to say. It's also getting really late, so it's best to call it a night.

"Roxas, you may leave to your assigned quarters. It's time for rest." He ordered.

"Do you wish help out of your regalia?" He asked, still lacking any form of tone that would make him sound anything like a human.

Sora would have said no, but seeing as it's hard to get out of this particular suit he so chose to wear for the meeting. (Not to mention the sashes and ornaments that came with it), he nodded.

The Nobody removed his gloves in order to unhinge the jewelry off the second Sora stood. Bright blue eyes gazed down at the blonde’s hands, his brows narrowing slightly when he caught sight of the palms. They looked rougher than sandpaper, littered with small healing blisters with healed pink patches of skin in the creases. Sora blinked when his fingers grazed against his arms, they even felt like it too... But despite this Roxas' hands were quick and efficient helping him out of the tux as if he had been doing this his entire life.

Then the brunet realized, that more or less has been the case.

This academy... what is it that they do these people to make act basically like dolls?

No.

More like robots.

When Sora regained his reality he found himself unconsciously lifting his arms as Roxas helped him into his sleepwear.

Sora just gave up at this point because his exhaustion was starting to crawl into his being. And pretty soon he found himself being lured by sleep, even more so when he noticed Roxas tucking him in before the world of dreams took over.

...

By the next morning he felt more relaxed than he's ever been in his life. Well, until he saw someone standing right next to him.

He let out an undignified yelp and jumped out of his bed. Only to get tangled up in the covers.

Roxas didn't look so much concerned but he did peer closer. "Are you alright Sire?"

Once realizing that it was just his apparent Nobody, he relaxed and quickly untangled himself out of the covers. "Yeah, just... caught me by surprise. That's all."

"My apologies." He didn't sound anything of that, but he figured that was the closest he would get.

Not the apologizing part, Roxas didn't have to apologize. Just that Roxas didn't even have any expression.

"It's alright," he soothed, "I assume that Nobodies have to be by their Somebody's side at all times? Wait. Don't tell me  _you didn't_  get any sleep?"

"We do sleep, but I am to wake before you do Sire." He answered immediately.

That was... reassuring?

He didn't know how to respond to that. So instead he let that slide over his shoulder and got up. Once stretching he noticed that it was still pretty early and he has yet to take a bath before the royal parting banquet.

As if his Nobody read his mind, the blonde haired male walked over to his joined bathroom and started to test out the waters.

When Sora got out of bed, it didn't take long when Roxas returned in the bed room. Once entering the washroom, Sora saw with tired eyes that the bath was ready and steaming with warmth. A quick whiff had him smelling the tropical scents of the bath oils. A mixture of fresh after rain and newly picked paopu undertones. A warm smile grew on his face, he began to remove his sleeping garbs, just when he felt hands on him. He blinked his eyes towards the person, having to mentally remind himself that it's Roxas.

Uncaring about the Nobody seeing him naked. (After all his entire life he's had maids help him bathe since he was a baby). He simply allowed himself to slip in the comfortable temperature of the water.

He sensed Roxas go around when soap covered hands rested in his now wet mop of hair. His hands were gentle, moving in to cover the brown hair in suds, making sure to get rid of any grease and dandruff that started to build up.

Sora sighed in content feeling the fingers massage his scalp in ease. He rested his head against the ceramic, freestanding tub.

Warm water was then poured onto his head, careful to avoid his face with precise aiming. Those pale hands then moved onto the rest of his body, mostly around his torso and particularly his back. The scented oils and soap relaxed his skin and those skillful hands rubbed every muscle in the right way.

Any tension that he didn't even know he had slipped away under his Nobody's hands. Feeling nothing but ease by the time Roxas moved down to his legs. Scrubbing the thin limb with such a gentleness that Sora nearly fell asleep in the tub. His hands moved to his feet, massaging the appendage perfectly, while scrubbing any callus that might had formed down there. By the time he was done Sora felt more relaxed and ready to take on the day.

It's like all of his troubles had been washed away. (As stupid as it sounds, that's exactly how he feels).

Sora pulled himself out of the tub, grabbing the large fluffy towel from Roxas' hands. "It's okay, I got this."

"As you wish." He said in a click.

He felt the Nobody already did enough at the moment. He wiped down every ounce of water off of his naked body before turning around to see Roxas holding his royal attire for the parting breakfast.

...

It’s strange having another person follow him around. He understands that it was mandatory for the Nobody to follow him. But Sora couldn’t shake the feeling of the blonde's eyes on his back, or the idea that his ears are only solely focusing on him and their surroundings. Or how Roxas seems to calculate his exact pace of footsteps.

He tested it out, stopping and almost exactly at the same time did Roxas stopped. Then regained his original pacing, only for Roxas to walk in just a millisecond with him.

 _*How does he do that!?*_ Sora wondered bewildered.

While he was weirded out that Roxas was to follow him regardless where, he found it strange that at the same time he wasn’t completely oppose to it either. He wasn’t sure as to why, perhaps it had something to do with the bath, or the fact that Roxas' footsteps were near silent that even his ears were having a hard time trying to hear them.

The dinning hall was quickly approaching, he pushed his subconscious thoughts out of his mind and changed his expression. The guards opened the large double doors, allowing them both entry, a faint smile growing on his lips when he saw some of the world leaders sitting in their respected spots. Foods traditional to many of the regions scattered, and promptly cooked for each guest to their liking.

Some of them waved gently at Sora once they noticed him, and he waved back. He made across the large table where he immediately saw a familiar red haired princess and a warrior-ready prince. He sensed Roxas separate from him and stay near the wall next to the other servants and next to Kairi's own Nobody.

"Started to eat without me huh?" He joked upon reaching the seat next to Kairi.

“Sora—!” The red-haired girl breathed with wide eyes, she rose from her seat rapidly. She stood right next to him. “How are you feeling?”

The boy shrugged, “I’m good. Why?”

“We were wondering, since you ran off to your room.” Riku’s voice whispered as he walked nearby.

Sora exhaled deeply through his nose. “Look, it’s nothing.”

But his friends didn’t look the least amount convinced. But didn’t pester further when Sora took the initiative to sit down. His friends glanced at each other, but again didn't bring it up, at least Sora looked to be a better mood. If piling his plate with food has any indication.  

He only took one bite of the smoked meat, when he felt the urge to look back at his Nobody. Sora internally sighed when his eyes found Roxas and where he stood. It's customary for new Nobodies to keep a fair distance from their masters while eating or when having discussions. He knew this, yet... despite this Sora couldn't help but feel a bit uncomfortable.

Will the Nobody eat at all? Or will he... he put a pause to his thoughts. He put his culinary down to crane his head towards the silent blonde, his lips twitched from the sight. However, his eyes drifted to the right, landing on the female Nobody near Roxas. Like Roxas, she stood firm, her watchful eyes directly on Kairi in case she needed anything.

"Kairi." He directed his attention to the said princess.

"Hm?" She hummed swallowing her bite size portion of the cooked eggs.

"Was Naminé really silent when she first arrived?"

The red haired girl gave him a weird look. “Why curiou—” She stopped her question when she gazed where Sora was previously looking at. 

"Oh! You have a Nobody?!"

Riku almost immediately turned to the wall, his eyebrows raising slightly upon acknowledging the stoic blond. “When did this happen? Last night?”

Sora nodded. “Yeah… I didn’t even know I had a Nobody.”

Riku tilted his head, “doesn’t sound like you’re too happy about it.”

Sora pursed his lips a bit. Truth be told, not really. Yet it's not like he could do anything about it.

"Yeah. Anyways." He stated after, "So Kai, exactly how—” This time he was the one that trailed off when he saw his friend continuously stare at the male blonde.

Who didn't even seemed the least amount phased by her intense staring.

"Uh Kairi?" Sora called waving a hand in front of her face.

She blinked in reaction, purple eyes now facing him in surprised. "Oh sorry."

She swallowed the bits of food stuck in her cheeks. “I mean, he looks  _just like_  you!"

"Uh, do you realize Naminé is your splitting image." Riku pointed out.

The girl glared at the silverette. "I know that! It's just that he looks like Sora," she faced the said Prince. "But at the same time, he also looks different...?"

Sora rose a brown brow, puzzled. "What do you mean?"

"Kinda like... you know what, never mind," she cut it off, now looking deep in thought. "So back to your question. When Naminé first arrived she was pretty silent. Unmoving and not staring at anything in particular. She was like a doll—no. More like a robot when she first arrived to me."

Funny choice of words.

Sora nodded once in understanding. "Did she eventually got better?"

"In time, it took a while before Nami's eyes started to shine a bit, you know?"

The two Princes nodded.

However, despite the new information, Sora couldn't help but look back at his own Nobody, even at the distance he was able to see that his eyes lacked any shine. Just a deep haze, like if he had nothing to look forward to the next day.

"What did you do?" He asked looking back at Kairi.

She took another spoonful of her food. "Mmm, well I talked to her. At first she would only listen before I told her to at least answer. It took a lot of work and time, but she eventually started answering when I would speak to her rather than commanding or questioning her."

All of this was pretty valuable info. Sora didn't get to meet Naminé until after some time. Apparently Kairi already had her Nobody following around her one year prior before Sora got to see her again.

It wasn't the first time he saw her Nobody, when he met her, she looked more shy and silent rather than a broken person. Though she still lacked the humane expression that Kairi held everyday. For being her splitting image Naminé and Kairi definitely were different because of that broken aspect. But by that time the female Nobody was a bit more human than how Roxas appeared to him.

Kairi leaned towards him. "Just remember though, every Nobody is different, so it might take longer or shorter for Roxas to at least start thinking for himself. Let alone even to grasp the idea of how to feel."

Kairi might be right, it will take time before he can make Roxas be at Naminé's current status.

However, he wasn't allowing to linger onto to those thoughts when the remaining world leaders and representatives entered the dining hall. One by one they sat down in their respected places. Sora glanced idly around, seeing the 14 people sit down. He took another round then followed by a sigh.

Figures his father wasn’t around. Probably has paper work he decided to take care of then this.

Riku scooted closer, “you okay?”

He gave the silverette a tiny smile. “Everything fine.”

“I find that hard to believe.” He said in a low tone.

Sora half glared at him. He was ready to give another excuse when his attention drifted upwards to see a lean yet medium heighten woman stride towards the three. The brunet waved at the young (albeit older than him) ruler. Who waved back, "how've you been beansprout." She said ruffling his spiky hair.

He gently swats her had out of his spikes with a pout. "Oh come on, I'm older and taller than that little name."

"True, but you'll always be beansprout to me kid." She laughed patting his shoulder. Sora could sigh in relief that she didn't use her usual exerting force.

Tifa Lockheart. The current ruler of Midgar, by far one of the most underestimated rulers anyone is bound to meet. Many had at one point taken her young, cute appearance get the best of them. Not only is she one of the more competent world rulers, she's tougher than nails and can shatter a bolder with her bare fists. As far as he was aware, one of the council members of her castle had gotten, a little—ahem,  _close_  to her. And to put it lightly, he's never gotten full recovery of his arm again. (Rumor has it, that it took at least 15 people to pull her away from the former council member).

 _*I'm pretty sure it took more people than that.*_  Sora internally chuckled to himself. 

The first time Sora got to meet her was when he was seven years old, his mom used to be really good friends with the previous king, so that's how he and Tifa were first introduced. Sure, she was a bit rough around the edges (still is) but she's actually a really nice person to be around. (When she's not trying to bash heads during training). 

Midgar is one of the oldest kingdoms up to date, and has been able to establish a fair relationship with all the kingdoms. Well with the exception of Wonder Kingdom. Granted that kingdom is more of a standstill considering how the Queen of Hearts rules her people and refuses to lend a helping hand towards neighboring cities.

And don't even get him started on the transit system, if there was any for it...

It's a miracle how that kingdom even stands today.

"Oh, Tifa there's something I've been meaning to speak to you about." Riku said suddenly standing from his seat.

"What about?" The black haired woman asked, turning to see the silver haired Prince approach her.

"Mind if we speak privately?"

Tifa shrugged and followed him outside. Making both Kairi and Sora glance at each other in confusion. "What do you think he's talking about?" 

Kairi shrugged, "dunno, maybe it has something to do with trade." Her purple eyes turned where the two exited the hall. "I heard that Twilight's train system is starting to expand across the mainland." 

Sora placed a bent index finger in front of his chin. "You know I heard about the expansion, but why would he need to talk to Tifa about it? As far as I'm concerned Midgar only specialize in aircrafts." 

Kairi gave him a lost look. "I dunno..."

Strange.

...

The rest of the royal banquet went along elegantly.

Many of the representatives and Royals ate contently, filling themselves to their satisfaction. They bowed in gratitude before leaving their merry way. A couple stayed behind in the dining hall for a few moments longer. 

Sora stretched slightly, feeling his back pop in the right way. "Learn how to sit right Sora, otherwise you're going to end up having a crooked spine." Kairi joked.

He rolled his eyes at her, "yeah, yeah."

"I actually read a book that sitting in that position for long periods of time do cause spinal problems later in life." Belle said closing the story book she was reading.

Sora pursed his lips, "duly noted." 

"It's for your own good, you know that right?" His friend said, holding her laugh in.

He gave Kairi an annoyed look, "sure. Why not." He added sarcastically.

Kairi looked like she was going to add another snarky response, when suddenly she glanced to her side to see the Princess of Dragon Kingdom make way towards the three.  

Sora noticed her and waved, "oh, hi Mulan." 

She waved back, a faint smile spread on her red lips. 

"Hello Sora." She gave a respectable bow, "thank you for the banquet, it was excellent." 

Sora chuckled once she rose, "I think that's the chef's honor, but if you want, I'll make sure to tell him." 

Mulan giggled softly, "hopefully." 

Sora leaned back, pressing the back of his head against his hands. "Dunno why you're being so formal, we're all friends no?" 

Immediately she dropped her perfect posture as her expression softened. "True, guess I'm still trying to get used to, all of this." She motioned to her royal attire, this time sporting a blue and pink dress instead of the changao she wore for the meeting.

Belle nodded in understand, "I completely understand, it can be hard to get used to a different kind of life."   

"I was born into royalty and I'm still trying to understand the whole 'standards' I mean why in the name of Destiny does the salad fork differ from the meat fork?"

"It's called fine dinning and table manners."

Sora gave the red head a glare. "No it's not!"

The three females laughed softly.  

Some of the servants began to clean up the dining table. Indicating they've spent a good amount of time in the area.   

"So, do you ever plan on visiting soon?" Mulan asked looking at Sora in hope as they left the dinning hall.

"Hopefully some time, Father has been meaning to visit the Emperor of your kingdom. I understand that he's already at an advanced age." Sora said carefully.

"Yes." The princess of Dragon Kingdom nodded sadly. "I believe he will not be able to last much... and I fear that I won't be half as great as the Emperor is; I have yet to complete my training."

"I'm sure you would be an excellent ruler, give yourself some credit. After all, not many are willing to take the position that you so accepted." Belle mentioned with a kind smile as she walked by.

"Yeah, also don't forget, we are here to help if you ever need it." Kairi also added with a confident smile.

The dark haired woman smiled at everyone. "Thank you."

Sora grinned, "don't hesitate to ask if you ever need help."  

...

The rest of the morning went smoothly.

As each of the world leaders parted ways, Sora seeing each off as they gathered themselves down the courtyard of Destiny Castle. 

"It was a pleasure to meet you, Prince Sora." 

"Please, the honor is mine." Sora added shaking hands with a humanoid horse. 

Unfortunately King Mickey of Disney castle hadn't been able to make it, but thankfully his council leader had been able to attend in his stead. If there was any kingdom Sora felt the the most subconscious about it's Disney Kingdom. Especially considering it's by far the oldest and largest of the fifteen. 

It's  **imperative**  he holds a strong alliance to Disney Kingdom at all costs. 

"I would also like to apologize on behalf of King Mickey, unfortunately he wasn't able make it." 

Sora nodded, "it's perfectly understandable." The brunet responded respectfully. "I understand that all Kingdom matters are just as important as meeting such as this. This is only a minor fault, which is why Disney Kingdom should be grateful that you were able to attend the meeting in King Mickey's stead." 

The horse bowed, almost flustered. "T-thank you for your kind words your Highness. I'll make sure to inquire the king about this." 

Sora smiled and returned the bow, "may your journey bring you good fortune." 

The horse nodded with a large grin. "I wish you and the kingdom the best as well. Farewell."

As he waved Sora relaxed his posture with a deep exhale. 

"Look at you acting all high and  _proper_." Kairi joked lightly punching his arm. 

Sora glared, "hey, I have to look as proper as the next royal." Sora said defensively, if he didn't look as equally as strong as the next ruler he's more than likely to be walked over on. Or so his crowning instructor says.  

"Funny, since you never seem to act like that in front of us." Riku said right behind him, Sora jumped almost screaming when he turned to see his older friend. Wisps of shadows disappearing behind him from his transportation. 

"Stop doing that!" He shouted. 

"And stop all of the fun. I think not." Riku jested making the younger prince scowl. 

...

"Well, I must be off, travel back to the Land of Dragons as you know it takes a while." Mulan said with a small huff, clearly not excited to take the long route back.

"Oh I can imagine. Too bad we all can't be like a certain Prince of Twilight Kingdom and have teleportation abilities." Kairi mentioned. 

"You do realize that there's a limit of how far I can teleport right?" The silver haired teen quirked.

"Yeah, and apparently you have a habit of entering inside dressing rooms." Tifa laughed. 

"That was ONE TIME!" Riku shouted a faint pink dusting his cheeks. 

(They are clearly not letting go of that memory when Riku first started testing out his magic).

The small group laughed at the memory.

"As much as I would love to stay, I must be going." Mulan said once breaking the ice.

The group nodded at her. "Hey, you make sure to take it easy." Sora mentioned offering her a hand. She accepted and shook it with a smile, "I will, and hey. If you ever pass by the Land of Dragons I'll make sure to show you around."  
  
Sora returned the expression, despite not taking her suggestion too seriously. "I'll keep that in mind. And no problem."

She nodded before taking her hand back and went on her merry way. Before the boy knew it, one by one the world leaders and/or representatives disappeared back to their transports and back to their respected lands. Leaving Sora with his friends, and with the last being Tifa. As they all knew it her mode of transportation took the quickest even though her's was closer to the mainland.  
  
"And don't let me hear that you got into some trouble. Or so help me I will come back here and wack you upside the head myself after I take care of that problem for you." The black haired woman said.  
  
"Rodger." Sora agreed suppressing the shiver running up his spine.  
  
"Good." She approached closer before giving the younger a firm but sisterly hug who he returned wholeheartedly.  
  
"Keep in touch kay?" Tifa added once separating, "and make sure to pass by okay."  
  
"Gotcha." The brunet waved.  
  
The older female gave Kairi a single hug as well before doing the same to Riku she ruffled his silver head that caused him to develop a tiny flush on his cheeks.  
  
Leaving behind three friends.  
  
Thankfully since Twilight Kingdom and Radiant Garden weren't exactly too far away from Destiny it gave the three a bit of leisure to spend some quality time. 

"When are you returning back?" Sora asked his friends.  
  
"If everything goes according to plan we don't plan to leaving until tomorrow morning." Riku said.

"And you Kai?" Sora wondered with a slight tilt of his head.  
  
She looked a little sadden, "Papa says we need to go back by tonight, so I won't be staying for long." Kairi stated sadly.

However, there tends to be some exceptions depending on the situations back at their Kingdoms...

"Really did something happen?" 

She shrugged, "nothing to strenuous as far as I'm concerned. But Papa said that there is some issues with trading as well as the lack of resources for the luminescent ores. Apparently the catacomb mines suffered from a blockage from the recent earthquake." 

Sora's brows rose to his hairline. "Oh shoot really?"

Considering how valuable and necessary luminescent orbs are to Radiant Garden, as they are what made up the majority of their metal as well as being an important ingredient for many of their medicines thanks to it's healing properties. It makes sense as to why the King of Radiant Kingdom would need leave as soon as possible. 

"Have you mentioned to Tifa about this? I'm sure she can help provide a way to dig through the mines?" 

Kairi shook her head. "It's okay, Papa said that they are having it fixed, but he would prefer to be there while they clean it out." 

"And with good reason." Riku added gently.   

"Yeah," Kairi looked up her sadden expression morphing into a more positive one. "But enough about me, I say we should make the most of the time we have."   
  
"Yeah!" Sora grinned taking both of his friends hands before dragging them out of the courtyard. "And I think I know just the place!"

After double checking the time, it turns out Kairi had a little wiggle room for at least boat ride and some time to waste at the kid island. 

The trio discarded their formal wear into something much more casual with their swimwear under. Leaving themselves vulnerable to the sun and waters, but that being the whole point when Sora was the first to get off the boat.

"CANNONBALL!" He roared making sure to at least splash one of his friends in the process.

"Ack! Sora!" Riku shouted shaking his hands to get rid of the excess water off. He glared the second a wet mop of brown shot out of the ocean surface, Sora grinned almost evilly at the silverette. "What? You looked like you needed to cool down!"   

"Oh Yeah!" Riku challenged taking off his t-shirt and shoes and rapidly diving into the cool water next to the brunet, who never had enough time to react when something strong wrapped around his ankles and pulled him under water.

Kairi who took her time getting off the boat with both the Nobodies watched in a mixture of hilarity and amusement to see both of her friends tussle with one another. "You know, this one of the reasons why I tend to stay near the edge rather in the danger zone." She giggled to the blonde standing next to her at the lip of the sand. Her heart warmed when she saw Naminé gave her the smallest of smiles in response.

After a bit of coaxing, Kairi convinced her Nobody to dress out of her organization cloak and into a white sundress. Unlike Roxas who on the other hand. No matter what Sora said, Roxas seemed to refuse to budge out of the Nobody coat. 

Perhaps it has to do something with the fact that he only arrived yesterday. And so far the training engraved into his mind refused him to soften for the occasion. 

"Nami, by any chance do you happen to have the ornaments?" 

The girl nodded, her smile growing a bit more to pull out a small pink satchel. Kairi smiled and turned back to her friends, which looked like Riku was getting an upper hand as he managed to get Sora on his strong shoulders. The brunet was screaming a mixture of emotions only for him to get shrugged off of Riku and fell into the water in a loud plop.  

She almost burst out laughing, which caught the attention of the silver haired prince. "Why don't you come over here Princess!" 

A playful amount of fear rose in her spine. "You have to catch me first!" 

She broke into a run, leaving behind the two Nobodies. 

"Oh Yeah!" Sora called out, getting back onto his feet to run across the water. But Riku beat him to the punch, pushing Sora back, making him fall into the water as he raced ahead. 

"Hey! No Fair!" He screamed sitting on his butt.  

"You snooze you lose!" Riku chanted teasingly and went rapidly after the red haired girl who managed to reach the top of the tree house by now. 

The prince jumped to his feet rapidly trying to catch up with his friends. And despite all of it, nothing stopped the laughing that ensued the three kids.   
  
They spent the entire day mostly goofing off and running about, despite not having a lot of time, the three made with what they had. And despite the dreaded hour that's about to approach for them separate, they made due with the little moments they had left. 

Sora gasped and fell onto his back, uncaring of the sand sticking to his wet skin. To his left Riku sat down as Kairi did the same on his right. Each tired to the bone and gotten enough sunlight for a good solid week.

"Man... I missed this." Sora said after a couple of minutes eyes glancing up at the changing sky.

"You mean just hanging out here?" Kairi asked.

"Yeah..." He resonated, moving his arms so that his head rested on his palms. "The good ole times."  

"It's been a while hasn't it?" Riku commented.

"Too long in fact." Kairi agreed. "Not having to worry about Princess duties is liberating once in a while." 

"Tell me about it." Sora groused not moving from his comfortable position. 

"Just having fun, not having a care about the world." Riku breathed. "You know, I really do miss being younger sometimes."

"You?" Kairi snickered, "wishing to be young again? Whatever happened to lil Riku wishing to grow up to be king?"

Riku turned to her with an annoyed look. "Screw you! I can wish for simple things too." 

The two friends laughed. 

Riku rolled his eyes. "I'm serious." 

"Sure." The girl teased.

He ignored her. "In all honesty, lately with the whole growing Heartless situation, I will admit that's it's nice not having to worry about it. Being able to just relax and not worry about politics."

Sora scowled with a minor grunt. "Did you have to  _remind me_." 

"Whether you like it or not, eventually this will be all of our problems. Eventually we're going to be the ones who take the thrones, and we're going to be the ones who take care of it." Riku sat straighter, lifting a hand to see the creases in his palm. "Otherwise we shouldn't be allowed to own these Keyblades." 

Immediately the air gotten tense. Sora gazed away from his friend, eyes moving so that they glanced up at the ever changing sky. Seeing the blue darken into a warm orange. Making it look more like the Twilight Kingdom's skies, but according to Riku, the sky turns orange when it strikes twelve in the afternoon. By three o'clock it's already like this.

Now that he thought about it, it's sort of odd how the skies worked in the different kingdoms. Such as Oblivion Kingdom having longer nights oppose to Disney Kingdom having the longest days. Probably it has something to do with where the Kingdoms are placed in the mainland. Which might be a reason as to why the Heartless seem to attack more frequently in certain areas. 

Why many have dedicated their lives too... his eyes drifted downwards, feeling his right wrist and palm tingle from the thought.

"You're right." 

Surprisingly it came from Sora, the two teens turned to the center to see Sora sit up, hands moving up to his lap. "What's the point of being chosen by the Keyblade if we don't do anything about it." He brought one hand to his vision, "but that doesn't mean it'll go wrong right? I mean as long as we have each other's backs. And we don't let go then, it should go all right. Right?"

"..."

Sora blinked away from his hands and to his friends from the lack of reaction. "Uhm... did I say something wrong?" 

Kairi thankfully acted, her hand moving straight to her mouth to cover her laugh. 

Sora furrowed his expression. "What?" 

"Sorry," she tried to stop laughing, "it's just you looked so serious." 

"Huh?" 

"What she means to say, it's kinda hard to take you serious when all you do is act like an idiot all the time." 

"Hey!"

This time is was Sora's turn to get made fun of. Making the boy pout and cross his arms. 

"But for the record you are right. As long as we have each other's back, I doubt anything can stop us." Kairi said, placing a warm hand on his shoulder. 

His annoyed expression shifted, turning warmer while a small grin spread on his lips. "Yeah." 

A comfortable silence ensued around the group, it's only when Riku got up did the others did to, following their friend until they reached the smaller but taller part of the island. Right where a certain but familiar skewed Papou tree existed. 

This part of the Island was not only very important to the trio, but was also one of the only spots that allowed them to see the sunset in it's full beauty.

Sora sat down near the edge as Kairi followed suit, Riku preferred to lean against it, but it was just about the same as long as he was next to his childhood friends. The salt water dried from their skins as the warmth of the sunset framed over them like a gentle blanket.  

"I really hope when we get older we can still do this kind of stuff. You know? Hang out and just be stupid goofballs."  
  
Riku snorted. "Well, you got the goofball thing down."  
  
"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?!" He glared at the other, but that only resulted causing the three to laugh from trying to be too serious.

_Moments like this..._

Sora lazed back once calming his breathing, "man... this brings back memories, remember how we used to race each other all the time?"  
  
"Oh yeah, and how I always beat you." Riku laughed.

"I had my moments too!" Sora retorted.

"You couldn't even beat me with the training sword." Riku chuckled.

Sora huffed, but then smirked. "But whose laughing now. I mean I became a Keyblade Master before you did!"

That got a reaction of the other prince. Because before Sora knew it, he was pulled from the tree sharply only to land within his friends arms. To then get trapped in a headlock followed by a noogy; the knuckles rubbing against his skull.

"Okay! Okay I Give!" Sora shouted in a mix of pain and laughter.

"I swear, all you guys ever do is compete." Kairi mentioned now taking over Sora's spot to rest against the crooked part of the palm tree. 

"That's the point. How else do we expect to get better without an incentive." 

"I'm surprise you even know what incentive means." Riku chuckled pushing the brunet away from him. 

"Hey!" Sora hissed. 

"Right."   
  
"You know... not to change the subject or anything, but sometimes I wonder..." Kairi began making the two males turn their attention to her. "As we get older, do you think, that we will have any time to see each other."

Sora arched a brow. "What do you mean?"

Her eyes glassed, "I mean, we don't see each other as much as we use to. And as Riku said before, with all this Heartless problems. I can't help but wonder if we'll even have any time for one another." 

Riku walked to the front of the tree again, "does this have anything to do with your dreams?"

Sora subconsciously swallowed, Kairi has written to him about these strange dreams she keeps getting. She tells him that they aren't nightmares as they never get her to wake up like a normal nightmare would do. But these strange dreams don't seem to leave her alone. Although he doesn't know the full detail, Kairi has claimed that she swears she sees images and even visions that seem too realistic to be just a dream. 

"No." Kairi shook her head. "Or, at least. I don't think so, lately... the dreams have been getting weirder and weirder. And I sometimes wonder if they are trying to tell me something." 

"Maybe it has something to do with the fact that you are a seer." Sora peered to guess. 

"Doubtful. I haven't seen anything in the future yet." She admitted. 

The two males glanced at one another. 

"And sometimes, I wonder whether or not we will stop seeing each other."  

"What are you talking about Kairi?" Sora got in her line of view. "Of course we will. Maybe not as much as we like, but we sure as heck aren't going anywhere."

"Sora's right. I doubt time and distance is going to separate us." Riku said placing a warm hand on her shoulder.

The gesture made the girl smile, but at the same time she couldn't help that something in her heart was making her feel this way. Like something would happen...  
  
"Yeah, you're right..." She worded out, but then immediately brightened. "Oh! I almost forgot!" 

Naminé was right on the mark, moving closer in time to hand Kairi the hand-made satchel. She flipped the lid open to pull out strings? 

No. Necklaces. 

"I wanted to give you guys these before I go." She gave the green one to Riku and the blue one to Sora. 

Sora grabbed his, seeing it to be some sort blue pointed hexagonal crystal pendant. Secured with a thin but sturdy chain at the top. "Kai..." 

"I know that we'll never be around each other all the time, but I wanted to make sure we all something to remember us by. That way, no matter what happens we will always be connected." 

Riku lifted the green version. He blinked in surprise when he saw it was a very similar shade of his eyes. "Kairi, did you, did you base the gems off of our eye color?" 

She smiled brightly and nodded, lifting her purple one in the air. "Mostly, but if I recall I think you said green was your favorite color." 

"It's blue actually."

"Oh! You know what I mean." She huffed, "but either way, I figured it was the best color to go by since they do say the eyes are a mirror to our souls and hearts."  

"I think's that's awesome Kairi. I'll never take it off." Sora cheered ready to put it on. 

The princess giggled, "trust me I know you won't. I still see you still are wearing that necklace wherever you go." She joked and pointed at the crown pendant, dangling off his tanned neck. 

Sora shrugged and clipped the necklace securely, fitting perfectly just a couple of inches above his silver crown. As Riku did the same, Sora blinked at him seeing that indeed the green gem practically glowed with his eyes. 

"Together to the end?" Sora lifted a hand in front of him. "We stick,"

Kairi beamed and placed hers onto of his. "Together." 

Riku smiled gently and rest it on Kairi's squeezing his fingers until he secured both hands in unity. "To the end." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you guys are wondering, I am following the Japanese voices for the characters in this fic. With the exception of Kairi and Namine, I honestly liked their English voices more. And obviously any Disney character is also excluded from this. Normally I follow the all the English voices, but I felt that the Japanese voices have more of a semblance for this sort of AU
> 
> So in case some are wondering, Roxas has a deeper voice than Sora in the Japanese version  
> ...
> 
> Also before the story officially starts I wanted to implant the Destiny Trio's friendship somewhere. The original draft of this chapter, as well as those that follow, I noticed that lack of interaction between them. So I made sure to change that (and make it longer too)


	4. Following up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning, this chapter tends to skip a lot in time.

* * *

It has been three days since his friends and the rest of the world leaders had left to return to their homelands.

And for some reason it sort of left Sora empty a bit.

More or less, it might be because now that his friends returned home left Sora with not that many people to talk to. Well besides Ryoko, but being the captain's daughter meant that her duties came upmost first. Meaning they wouldn't have enough time to hang out with her as he would have liked.

But when she did have some free time, and they spent it talking.

His sudden interest about her time as a Nobody was always prominent. It’s just that he’s never really had the courage to actually ask her of it. Presumably maybe it had to do with the rumors he’s heard. About how they physically and tortured the poor kids until they don’t feel pain anymore.

For a while he never wanted to ask her out of worry she might get a relapse. He’s noticed that there are times that she does have trouble sleeping. And he’s willing to bet his inheritance that it has something to do with her time at the academy. So for a while he’s refrained from asking her, that is… until Roxas showed up.

And while he wasn’t really one to snip into other people’s business, he really wanted to help the Nobody out.

And what better way then to ask one who went through a similar experience.

Yet… at the same time, he wonders if it’s a good idea.

The last thing he wants is to ruin his friendship with her. But it’s not like he has a lot of options, Roxas didn't bother to respond other than short, usually one-word responses. And it’s not like the castle staff knew anything about the academy. Nor were they exactly chit-chatty with him.

So in the end, his best bet was to ask Ryoko at one point. (Despite holding a tiny fear of how she might react). For now, he figures it’s best that he holds the urge to ask when it’s appropriate and when they have time. That way he can ease it to her, rather than just ask her right out of the blue. But as of right now, she doesn’t even have the time to even have idle conversation. Actually, the second his friends gone, it basically left him all alone again. Meaning he’s back to having to find new ways to somehow keep himself busy.

It’s just never satisfactory.

Destiny sure was cold for doing this to him, and Fate wasn't helping either.

Sora almost immediately returned to his studies with his private instructor. He would have the young prince read and study over a course of boring material. (You know, the important stuff that would make him into this "great" leader someday).

And Sora can't say that he enjoys any of his lessons. Doesn't help that his instructor was a total jerk when he didn't answer the question right. But at least the lessons don't take forever, (though to be honest they felt like they took forever).

Even he didn't have such a hard time when he was studying to be a Keyblade Master. At least the knowledge there was interesting and easier to remember then this dull crap.

Why in the name of Destiny did he have to know how to speak in a proper accent? Was it a crime to speak in his regular voice or something!? He understands having proper tone, but accent? Come on!

“It stands to reason for every case that one be always attentive to all matters as well as…—” The instructor stopped when noticed the prince looking away from the book.

“Perhaps it would be best that I should make you read ‘The Proper Attentive Manner’ all over again. Clearly you didn’t seem to understand chapter 10 well enough,” the instructor quietly grumbled, his voice half gravel and half unsurprised.

Sora immediately shot his head up, “I was listening!”

“Then clearly repeat what I just said.” The older man said giving him a sharp look. He was constantly threatening his former student with this, as if he hadn’t punished him dozens of times with that very thing.

“It is imperative that one must be the most genteel and strictly punctual. Greeting the hour promptly and fondly. An individual must not be late, or the formal greeting becomes nothing more than an intervene. Time itself is measured and obeyed by all civil societies.” The Prince snipped back, making sure to use that “proper accent” in exaggeration as he made his voice much more nasally and borderline snobby.

His instructor walked around to be within his sight, his sharp look hardens further into a scowl. Despite not having any visible wrinkles, it was evident that his apparent age was giving the air of authority of his knowledge.

“I see you know the material, yet never bothered to understand chapter 13 either.” He said towards the student.

Sora gave him a mocking smirk, “but Mr. Vidica isn’t it also important for a ruler to be able to hold his tongue unless it’s necessary. I mean what good ruler can’t learn how to pretend to be okay despite being throughly disgusted with his course studies.”

The younger can see his instructor was trying not to snap at him, giving Sora a wave of satisfaction. “We’ll have to work on that sass of yours.”

Sora rolled his eyes and leaned back. It’s not it’s the first time Vidica has gave him an assigned punishment either…

A large book was slammed besides him, Sora didn’t flinch, but he could feel a growing dread the second he saw what it was.

“Perhaps it’s best that you read chapter 12-20 to understand your future duties better.” He stated coldly, pushing the large text near him.

Sora repressed a groan and opened the book.

Needless to say. He **hates** his crowning studies with a burning passion.

...

He felt dead.

Nah, that’s an understatement. Man… if his instructor didn’t hate him before, he should now. Especially considering how long it took for him to get pass the new chapter. Thankfully with the grueling session over he’s basically free to spend the time for himself. But it wasn’t like he much to do, besides just walk around and see if there was anything interesting to do.

Sure, he has the option of train, summon forth his Keyblade and get his muscle and blood pumping. But strangely enough he didn’t have the urge for it.  
Maybe it had to do with his lessons burning his brain out, or how late in the day it was. Either way his options were a bit limited, even his Nobody who was obligated to follow him around didn’t have much to offer other than to “follow” his every command.  
But seeing as he was still new the palace Sora thought it was better to let him get used to the place first before actually having him help.  
He passed through the halls, his shoes snipping on the red carpet as he walked to another section of the castle. As he walked by the open halls. The pillars keeping the roof on top as metal windows were opened to reveal the handsome garden to the right.  
The fresh scent of flora and vegetation immediately alluded his nose. And for that second, he stopped, eyes gazing to the side to see the garden.  
How long has it been…?

He stared at the heathy green of the garden, subconsciously moving towards it. Rare flowers as far as the eye could see were carefully grown in a specific way. Varying in different colors, sizes and shapes, bushes cut and trimmed in shapes that would compliment the area to make the garden look fuller and alive.

Beautiful…

Sora found himself leaned against one of the railings of the connected hallway. A silence ran around him, minus the birds and other life that made itself home the garden.

* * *

 _“You see, one of the reasons why I love coming to the garden is to see the Camellia blossom.”_  
  
_“These ones?” Sora asked looking up._  
  
_A warm smile spread on her lips. “Yes… those ones.”_

* * *

Blue eyes looked down, he gazed at one particular section of the garden. Not surprised when he saw the familiar white flower blooming.  
It just about that time of season…

He didn’t take his eyes off of the flowers, she… she would have loved to see them grow, just as she back then…

He remembers… he remembers when he would run around and hide from her. Waiting for her to find him and… she _always_ found him.

Father said she was too energetic for her own good. Ready to go out doors and experience the natural sunlight and let the wind blow in her hair.

* * *

_“You inherited that from her…”_

_“In fact, you look just like her…”_

* * *

Thinking of her... always made his chest hurt.

Just shy off of eight years old is when his mother passed on. It's as clear as any day, remembering always being ushered away by his Father when his Mom... one day… she…

It happened all _too suddenly..._

He averted his eyes from the flora, eyes glancing down to the carpet covered floor. Eyes softening in sadness, he still misses her to this day...

He looked up to the tinting sky.

 _*Father misses you too...*_ He thought to himself, he starting to wonder if Mom could really hear him. Everyone says she's watching over them... but is she really?

His Father, wasn't always like this. Ever since his Mom left he's gotten rougher, sure he was pretty strict before but it's just gotten worst. Perhaps it had something to do with the fact that he's a ruler. Cause after all, a king isn't allowed to express any sort of emotion in front of his subjects, not even his own son.

Sora can't say he's ever seen his Father cry.

A long sigh escaped his lips. He's been here for too long...

So, with a single reluctant last look, Sora turned around and walked the other direction. Away from the garden and back inside the castle, his Nobody promptly following.

...

Two more days passed since his friend's departure. For some strange reason, his instructor told him he had no studies today. And while he should be grateful that he’s blessed with a day off, it only left a burden of extra hours and it left him annoyed and bored to the bone. He sat in his quarters’ desk finishing up the home assignment his instructor left him.

Which is strange seeing that he hates working on the written papers, but as stated before he was bored and had nothing to do. Which is funny since Kid’s Island didn’t feel like a better alternative. Especially since he didn’t really have anyone to go the little island with him.

Sure Fable was all up for running around, and Ryoko would have been elated to join. But again, work has it cut out for her. Roxas wasn’t even an option. So in the end, he just stayed in the castle with a couple of hours to kill, so what better than to do than finish up his assignments that aren’t due until next week.

He spun the pen in his hand, his head resting in his other free palm as he stared at the open window that revealed the clear ocean waters in the distance beyond the town.

To his right Fable was taking her nap like the little lazy shit she is. He hardly held any inspiration to write his papers, at least he had them half done, so it gave him a bit of wiggle room to save them for later. But not for too long, because Destiny forbids he procrastinates on them again.

Great, even having all this extra time he couldn’t even dedicated himself in keeping his mind busy to let the day end faster. He never seemed to have this issue when he was studying under Master Yen Sid. At least the work was partially interesting when it came to the studying aspect.

Suddenly someone knocked on the door, Sora spun on his wheeled chair to the entrance. “Come in.”

He’s half surprised to see his Nobody open and enter.

“Sire. It’s time for supper as you requested.”

At least that should keep him somewhat busy he got up from his seat. “Alright, thank you.”

Little did he know at the moment, that someone was ready to join him.

…

The Prince of Destiny Kingdom then found he didn't have much of an appetite either. He took a couple of bites before he settled in just poking and prodding his food.

 _*It’s as if time isn't moving.*_ He thought tiredly, he glanced down seeing Fable inhaling her food like no other. He smiled, petting her soft back, despite only being entirely focused on her food, he knew she liked that.

It was nice, to have someone to eat with. Even if the other doesn't talk English to him during it.

The sound of a plate clanking on the polished table caught his ear. He turned to see a familiar brown-haired girl placing some foods down. Taking the plate off her head that she managed to balance to bring to him.

A small smile spread on his lips. “So, I see you came to steal the butter rolls again?”

She gave him a similar expression. “Of course, the chef made them, fresh from the oven. How can I not steal one.” She giggled.

Sora playfully rose a brow. “And here I thought they would be from the baker.”

Meet Marline Castina, one of the castle's maids. A pretty looking youth whose smile warmed a person to the soul and had the biggest chatter mouth.

“Oh you know him, finally taking a break after so long. That man doesn’t seem to know the meaning behind vacation.” Marline said with a dismissive flick of her hand.

Unlike the other maids and servants, she was the only one who would speak on more casual terms with him. Well, not as free as Ryoko due to the fact Marline wasn’t as close to Sora as she was.

It’s just, like Ryoko she’s pretty limited when she got to see the Prince. The best time for them to meet is during meals. Considering she’s the only one to bring him extra plates and small conversation. Other than plates of food she sometimes tends to slip in a couple of... interesting news as well.

Sora appreciated this because, not only did it give him a better awareness of what's going in the castle and town. But it was the only time anyone other than his friends that would come over and simply interact with him. It started off as just a girl doing her duty when he asked her if there was anything interesting happening in the castle. The way how her eyes lit up and a large grin on her face awakened something within her.

Since then Marline almost always brings his meals, as well as some recent gossip. (Considering she's almost always near the grapevine of news) she almost always shared it with him.

“About time, I don’t think he seems to understand that overworking himself isn’t good for him.” Sora added.

“Tell me about it.” Marline said putting another plate down on the table. “You know I think the only reason he agreed is because of the incident with Mister Carion.”

“The familiarity shop owner?”

She nodded once, “you are aware that he’s Mr. Sweet’s son right?”

Sora shook his head, he wasn’t even aware of the baker having a family considering how serious he is about his work to even considering settling down enough to have a family.

"I'll tell you, the moment I saw them, I instantly had to warn the baker, I'm just surprised he didn't throw a rolling pin at my head. You know how Mr. Sweets gets when someone interrupts his schedule." She giggled sliding a bowl of soup near the brunet.

Sora laughed softly, "honestly, doesn't he know what the word 'break' means?"

The servant laughed again, "I don't think he even knows the word exists."

Sora snorted his amusement reaching out for a glass to drink his juice, he tilted the glass slightly when he noticed something. His eyes widening slightly when his Father made himself known. Proud and Regal with his royal garbs and trinkets, behind him was his father's first knight and bodyguard. A middle aged man bearing his uniform holding the crest of Destiny Kingdom and a long broad sword hooked at his hip.

The Captain of the Royal guard, Sir Edwith. Also... Ryoko's father.

Marline immediately bowed stepping away from Sora promptly.

His father rose a hand which had her standing. "I'd like to speak to my son."

"Of course." She bowed again and backed off, eventually turning and walking briskly back to her work.

Sora subconsciously swallowed, placing the cup back down on the table. He can't remember a time when his Father joins him for any sort of meal. So to see him sit down, as Edwith settled his plate before him. The man was quick and efficient putting everything as his Father liked it.

Once done the captain was done, he bowed and took his leave. Leaving Sora alone with Fable and his father at the table. Vaguely he saw Roxas at the corner, giving a perfect view for his Somebody in case anything were to happen.

It was in that second, Sora knew something was off about his Father. Since the king hardly had spent meals with his son, heck even with the rulers came over he didn't even so much poke his nose in the dining hall unless addressing matters.

"How is your training?" His Father asked softly.

Sora narrowed his eyes in suspicious, his hand resting on the Dream Animal's long back. "They're fine."

He noticed something in his Father's eyes, did he just, wince? From what? His response?

The king sat straight, not touching his meal at all. Okay, something is definitely up.

His Father finally picked up a silver utensil, using it to pick up his food. "I understand that these last few days has been rather, stressful. Especially after the last meeting with the world leaders. But understand my son, what I do is for the sake of our country, and you know that it's also your duty to run the long lineage that your great, great ancestor has created for us."

He took a short mouthful of food, and even then his father looked just as intimidating and regal as he first arrived.

"I know." Sora said, for that moment, he's aware that he sounded just like Roxas. He released a silent sigh, "is there something you wish of me Father?"

His Father put the fork down with a gentle clank, Sora kept his spinal shiver to a minimum.

"I had a lot of time to think this over and I believe, that your crowning studies are simply not enough." His voice roughen slightly that had Sora turning his eyes directly on matching blue ones.

Sora gave him a questioning stare as his lips parted slightly.

The king inhaled softly, "I decided that, there is much for you to still learn about what the future stores for you. And by keeping you here in the castle is simply not enough. So I formally decided for you to travel across the Fifteen Kingdoms." He said finally.

In that second Sora had forgotten how to breath. His silver spoon fell from his hands and into the bowl of soup. Making a loud clank from the ceramic plate that he had been enjoying from before.

Wait! Was his Father being _**serious!?**_

"Are you Serious!?" He asked, disbelief scattering over his face.

"As I ever am my son. As I said before, staying in this kingdom would not bring the potential future ruler I hope to leave behind." He looked down for a split second before up at his son. "I've noticed that by leaving to study at Master Yen Sid's Tower you had mastered using the Keyblade at such an impeccable rate. You've already made history as the youngest Keyblade Master. So, I figured if I allowed you to travel and head forth meeting the other 14 kingdoms and gaining knowledge and experience from the rulers there."

The fact that he said 14 kingdoms instead of 15 spoke a lot for the last non-implied one.

"There is a chance that you can gain more experience and knowledge out there, than by training and reading from texts here."

"I... I don't know what to say Father." He worded out disbelievingly.

"I understand it might be a difficult journey, but it is something I trust you will be able to accomplish." His Father intoned.

So many thoughts coursed in his head. While one is screaming in joy to finally get out of the castle, the other seemed just as unsure about what to expect. But he nodded in understanding. "I see Father, thank you so much for this opportunity, I'll do everything in power to make you proud."

His Father didn't say anything else, but he knew that his words did sink in.

...

There wasn't more talk after that, which is a bit of relief to Sora, since he and his Father never got along really well.

But hey, at least he's finally getting out of these stupid walls and out for some open air. Turns out he's going to be able to visit is friends after all. (He normally says he does when they leave in order to keep good spirits). But now he actually gets to go and see them! The thought made him grin like an idiot.

Now that he thought about it, this also sounded too good to be true. Also, he couldn't help but wonder. They seemed a bit preppy about his visit. Almost as if they were waiting for him to agree. Like they already had an idea he was going to vis—

_Wait a minute..._

The way how Tifa, Kairi, Mulan...

Did they _know?_

No...

Did his Father really ask for advice from the other rulers?

Sora groaned pressing his forehead against the wall of his room. No wonder he was letting him off to the other kingdoms—This wasn't just a find his way of becoming a king, kind of a journey.

He's literally going on a school field trip...

"Sire, are you alright?" Roxas asked, still void of any emotions, but the idea of the concern was there.

"I'm fine... just sort of need a moment."

No. Forget it. He needs a couple of days.

...

Saying goodbye to some of the servants that he considered as friends was a bit on the sad side. But he knew they would be fine on their own while he was gone.

Besides, it's not like he's going to be gone forever. This trip was estimated to take about five months, if everything goes all right.

His Father made sure to take on the best crew for this trip. As well as making sure to have a surplus of food and supplies for the trip. One could never have too many backup supplies just in case. Sora didn’t really bother to look much into it, and who could blame him.

He’s finally getting out of the castle and out into the real world. It’s literally more than he could ever ask for. He made sure to bring plenty of his favorite things, but after quite a bit of convincing from Ryoko he learned to bring only what he would actually need in comparison of what he wanted. But there was no way in the Underground would he leave Fable behind. She already has a bad case of separation anxiety, the last thing he wanted was to trigger that.

“So, you got everything packed?” Ryoko asked leaning against the door frame.

“Looks like it, why?” He asked arching a brow up at her.

She uncrossed her arms standing straighter, she moved out of the way for then Sora to see a rucksack resting behind her feet.

His gaze widened largely, “W-Wait a minute, you mean…!?”

A grin spread on her face, “you can bet your pretty little bottom I am.”

"Wait, your Dad is actually letting you tag along?" Sora asked with mild-wide eyes.

The duo-haired girl just laughed. "Well, it took a bit of convincing, but he figures that I've trained well enough to be one of your guards. I understand you have your Nobody and you're good at fighting too. But one can never be too cautious. So, I’m officially your bodyguard throughout this trip."

Sora rolled his eyes. “You already are my bodyguard.”

“Unofficially I was.” She corrected.

After everything he wouldn't put it pass him that this was his Father's doing. Especially since the only heir of Destiny Kingdom was off on an adventure/school trip, he would prefer that his son remained protected at all costs.

He’s just wondering out of everyone why was Ryoko chosen? Not that he’s doubting her skills or anything like that, it’s just that he would have thought his Father would have chosen someone else with more experience.

 _Unless…_ he turned back to his Bodyguard who went to pick up the brown backpack, hosting it over her shoulder to make way down to the port. His Father originally wanted to send the Captain Edwith instead, someone who can and would keep watch while he visited the other kingdoms. _*I’m sure Ryoko must have intervened. Somehow convincing them that she would be the better person for the job.*_

How she did that, is beyond him.

But at the same he's grateful for it. While he would technically be under surveillance, she would be willing to look in another direction for "certain" things. While at the same time hold account to his actions and made sure he doesn't bite on more than he can chew.

But maybe one of the reasons his Father agreed is because shes not the only one going. Since the ship's crew members are some of the kingdom best swordsmen, warriors and sailors. He didn't exactly have that much freedom to go by, but still is leaving the castle on his own for once. So in reality, he shouldn't be complaining.

Other than that tiny nitpick, he's pretty ecstatic about this trip.

Sora would say that Destiny Kingdom has fairly good connection to 14 out of 15 Kingdoms. They are reliable allies that are willing to help each other for that matter.

So, this journey shouldn’t go wrong. Right?

...

A few hours later; he had to be proven wrong, didn't he?

Turns out he hasn't outgrown getting seasick.

Now it's not as bad as when he was a kid, but effects still lingered that he would be puking at the rear of the boat where no one would see him. He hunched over the rails, feeling whatever was in his stomach go dry, his pale face wincing when another wave of nausea struck him.

Soothing hands rubbed on his back.

“Sire I believe it’s best you returned to your quarters.” The Nobody said near.

“Y-Yeah…” His face looked a little green. “I think that’s a good idea…”

He just hopes he wouldn't puke his guts out in front of anyone. He was guided to his room, avoiding everyone's gaze until he met the door of his quarters. The blonde opened the door allowing the prince to enter.

It's then Sora realized Roxas knew pretty darn well with what to do with the motion illness.

He was rested on his bed, turned lay on his stomach. Sora breathed out, seeing his sickness sorta stilled for a moment, when Roxas’ hands reached to his shoulders. He jerked but relaxed when his fingers pressed gently in reassurance. Sora calmed closing his eyes when those fingers went higher, sliding across the back of his neck until reaching the base of his head. Sora went still his mind racing until the fingers pressed into the small section where the neck and head met. Something pulsed upon the pressure, Sora closed his eyes a little firmly when the fingers began to massage it in circles.

His other hand moved higher, touching the back little above the occipital. Spreading the tips of his fingers across the brown spikes to create their own sets of pressures. Sort of like a wave of massage because the fingers would spread out then returned to the center of his palm. The fingers at the base of the head moved down his neck reaching to his spine. For a few seconds Sora remained completely immobile, feeling a strange sensation squirming in his stomach that didn’t feel like motion sickness.

The massage on his head stopped, “would you give me your hand Sire.”

He quickly turned to the blonde. “Hmm?”

“Your hand, palm up.” He said quietly, Sora subconsciously swallowed and gave the Nobody the appendage, turning his vision down to the hand to see Roxas removed his gloves again. Sora watched seeing the blonde gingerly take his hand, he made no expression as he gently pinched the skin in between his thumb and index finger.

Once getting a decent hold he increased the pressure, just as the minute pain grew in the hand’s Purlicue the pain in crown of his head eased. Sora could blink dumbly at the sensation as something spread from the hand. It was sorta like a jolt, whether it be blood rush of a tinge of electricity. Either way it was instant and it worked in dulling the pain, and just as his tiny headache eased his stomach somehow also started to disappear.

“What the heck…?” He muttered subconsciously pulling his hand to see it, his eyes drifting up to see Roxas putting on his gloves accordingly.

“How did you do that?”

“Headaches can sometimes be caused by muscle tensions. So by massaging certain muscles and nerves helps to reduce stress and relieve tension.”

“And the vomiting?” He asked with a confused look.

“Migraines can also cause the urge to throw up. By easing one, it can help lessen the other.”

He sounds like a doctor.

“Did you learn this in _The World That Never Was_ too?” The prince asked curiously.

A single nod.

Talk about a doctor on the go. But, at the same time Sora wonders if it was really necessary for him to really know this? As far as he was aware aren’t Nobodies only suppose to know what their Somebodies know? Because he sure as heck doesn’t know anything about medicine or its procedures. He was ready to ask, but a set of knocks echoed at his door.

Both males turned to then see his Bodyguard open the door. She took one look inside before entering. “Finally settled that stomach of yours?”

Her answer was a glare.

She smirked, “well either way the ship captain said we should be arriving to our destination in three days by late morning.”

Sora nodded and turned to lay back on bed. “It might be a while before I get used to ship sailing, I haven’t done it in for so long.”

“Whatever happened to sailing to the Kid’s Island hmmm?”

Her response was a pillow getting thrown at her face.

...

About an hour later he had to return to his room for another massaging session. Giving him a bit of repose to walk around the cabin of the ship without feeling the need to regurgitate his lunch. Thankfully this sick spell would be temporary, but he knew he still had a bit of time to go before he got used to the large waves.

Fable also seemed to be there and alert, then again being a dream animal, she was able to sense if there was something wrong with her owner. Her small size was also a blessing since she was able to slide along with Sora, either on top of his head or be carried in his arms. (Which the spoiled animal preferred by miles).

Though, having her nearby helps with the nausea for some reason. Perhaps it had something to do with her being a Dream Eater, he remembers hearing that supposedly they had some sort of soothing magic or something like that. He wasn't sure what it was, but it helped. So, he kept her attached to his hip until they reached the first destination.  
  
...  
  
When night befell them Sora just finished getting another session, but by this time he’s managed to get used to the waves a lot better. Hopefully after some rest he shouldn’t need these massages anymore. He’s just glad Roxas knew what to do to earlier.  
  
"Thanks, Roxas." He said with a small smile after resting down on the bed.

"It's my duty." The blonde added.

This did make Sora frown, he really wanted to see Roxas as a person. It's been a couple of days since his arrival, Sora figured by now he would be comfortable around him. Yet at the same time he shouldn't be surprised, it's not like the Nobody would get better overnight, How long did it take Kairi to help Naminé again? A couple of months, a year? 

Cause if so, then there's a lot of work to do. He doesn't care how long, just as long as he eventually gets through to him.

...The only thing he wishes is that Roxas wasn't so closed off, it seriously made him wonder what did his "instructors" do to make him act the way that he is.  
  
It's like he didn't have a heart at all.  
  
"Roxas." He stated looking at the other teen with curiosity. He got his attention. "Do you believe that you have a heart?"

There was no emotion what-so-ever in the blonde's face. "I do not understand."

"Did the Academy make you think you don't have a heart?"

"What happened to me does not matter Master. What matters is that you are satisfied." Roxas said simply.

"Well it does matter because I wanna know." He tanned male retorted.

"If you believe I have a heart, then I have a heart. If you don't believe I have one, then I don't have one." Roxas answered.

That only made Sora frustrated. "Why don't you say that for yourself Roxas, clearly you should believe you have a heart."

Roxas looked in his general direction. "There is nothing about me to be concerned for, sire."

Sora tightened his lips and found himself now hating the look on Roxas' face. He hated how it looked so dead, how it looked so robotic. And nothing what Roxas should look like...

But...

He realized that it wasn’t the blonde's fault at all. After all, he was stripped of his identity the moment they found out he shared the same face as his.

Nothing could've been done to save him from that fate.

Sora furrowed his brows. Whoever created this way of life is nothing but an evil person who deserves to burn.

0o0

On the third day at sea, just like the captain said they arrived at the Kingdom’s port by late morning.

There were a couple of small rest stops in nearby island ports, which allowed them to rest for the night and even refuel on some needed supplies. Such as: fresh water and grains; (something that wasn’t a shortage, but didn't hurt to have a surplus amount on).

With a final look at the world map Sora smiled softly when he realized the first territory he made it to was none other than Conques Kingdom. The port to the kingdom was fairly large, with many sailors and workers, working to unload other cargo and cruise ships alike. While this country may not have the more advance of technology, seeing some of the cranes help with the more robust of crates and loads showed they weren’t exactly against using more modern technology.

Sora walked across deck, leaning over slightly to see the port. A tiny smile growing on his face to see the new territory. Having been so accustom to his own kingdom and town, it was nice to see a change in scenery.  

"Don't forget you pet." Ryoko mentioned coming beside him. Holding Fable in her arms as the small Dream Eater wiggled to break free to see the view herself. Sora chuckled, taking the blue animal out of his bodyguard's arms to hold her up. 

He scratched between her ears. "Guess I'm not the only one excited to get out."

The duo haired girl rolled her eyes, "looks like you got the caravan waiting for you right there." She pointed down to see a group of humans standing near the edge of the dock. 

Looks about it.  

He, Roxas and Ryoko walked down the path to the dock to then meet a tall lanky man waited for them.

"Ah monsieur, welcome, welcome." He bowed placing a hand on chest. Behind the skinny man were a couple of bulkier men. Oh, this must be his escort. Sora internally groaned, Father did plan this trip with the other kingdoms. Guess his freedom is limited just _a bit more_.

"Thank you, um..."

"Lumiere." The lanky man said with a large smile. Making sure to tuck a strand of light brown hair out of the way.

"Our Master has been waiting for you, Your Highness." He said as he gave another short bow before snapping his fingers, whatever bags or luggage were in sight was taken care of by the bulky men.

Lumiere guided the three towards two similar gold and black carriages, where four elegant white horses stood, ready to take them towards the castle.

"You guys go on ahead, I'll make sure everything get's set and catch up later." Ryoko said, leaning back with the rest of the workers.

Sora nodded and followed Lumiere ensuite. The road to the castle was lengthy, but that didn’t discourage Sora to look out of the window and out in the village that stood at the foot of the castle. It looked similar to his own village, but a bit more of a bustle. The land as Sora noticed it was smaller than Destiny, but it still had a large sum of space. Guess Conques being an Agricultural kingdom gave it that much.

"Woah, look at that!" He pointed holding Fable upwards to allow the little Dream Eater to see. She squeaked in delight, her stubby paws clawing at the door of the carriage.

The castle was located behind a forest, on top of a large mountain that was carefully carved over the years from mother nature, it had to be the tallest he’s ever seen, a single tower peaking towards the heavens.

“Any questions?” Lumiere’s voice caught him off guard.

“I’m sorry, what?”

The lanky man simply chuckled. “Youths zese days, could never pay attention no matter how hard zey try. “

That made Sora flush a little as he sat back down. “Sorry… “

“Tis alright me boy, I was only explaining that a party and a banquet has been prepared for your arrival.” The man said with a gentle smile.

While the feast part sounded great to him, he wasn’t exactly eager to stay for the ball part.

...

There was little to no doubt that when he arrived the first person he would meet was no other than—

“How are you doing Sora?”

Princess Belle.

A kind woman who was intelligent beyond her years and has a knack for going on about her favorite stories. Sora can’t say that he’s interacted with her enough to the point where they were comfortable with each other. Literally he’s only met and spoken to her about three times, (not including this one). But from those three visits he gotten to see that she’s a kind and light-hearted woman. Willing to help those in need whenever she can.

She may be a bookworm, but she definitely had what it took to lead her country besides King Adam to prosperity. She has yet to marry him, so as such she is currently dubbed princess until they make is official.

“I’m doing very well.” He grabbed her hand in a respectable manner and placed a feather-like kiss on the back. “You’re looking more beautiful than the last time I saw you.”

She smiled just as he let go of her hand. “Oh, you are too kind Prince Sora.” She did a curtsy bow, grabbing the edges of her simple blue dress to accentuate her gratitude.

That only left the two royals laughing lightly.

Fable squirmed in Sora's arms.

"Oh, morning to you to Fable." The princess said, reaching out to pet the blue Wandanyan.

She purred, ah the spoiled little animal.

Sora breathed in softly calming his chuckles for that second. “I hope you don’t mind me asking, but how were you aware of my arrival?”

Belle looked surprised for that moment, but like himself she wasn’t exactly a good liar. She looked around, noticing no one except for her, Sora, the Dream Eater, his Nobody and his appointed bodyguard, who both stood a respectable distance.

“Your Father.” She whispered her face softening in sympathy.

_He. Knew. It._

Apparently, he expressed it as well on his face. Because Belle now hunched over slightly so she would meet his height and placed a warm hand on his shoulder. Man was he really that short?

“Sora, your Father only wants what’s best for you.”

And there goes the story again.

Again, he must have expressed his thoughts on his face because Belle removed her hand quickly.

He winced internally, “oh, no. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to.”

But the brown-haired woman smiled softly as she stood straighter. “I understand, after all you are still young, having such pressure down on you must be tiresome.”

It eased his mind that Belle understood. Even though she had her nose stuck in a text most of her time, that didn’t take her away from her social skills. She knows how to read people just like she knew how to read a book. Just another reason why should easily make a splendid ruler in the future.

Maybe that's the reason he was scheduled to be sent here first?

“Well, we shouldn’t stand here all day, after all, we must go get ready for tonight.” She smiled offering a hand to the younger.

Sora smiled and accepted that hand, as they moved his Nobody and guard followed behind them, ready in case of anything.

It made him shake his head in bemusement of their actions, but even then, that wasn’t enough to get rid of the sour thoughts that were soon to come for the ball later this evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Too many time skips... I know, I just wanted to get it out of the way, that and show a slow progression of Sora's and Roxas' relationship. (For now, it's still a servant and Master relationship) but like most stories, it does get better eventually 
> 
> -Just a side note, the time period that this story takes place is something similar to Final Fantasy, the only thing is that modern technology isn’t as spread out in each kingdom as oppose to some of the more advanced ones.
> 
> Midgar being the most advance with aircrafts as well as cars. The second being Twilight Kingdom with their use of trains and the occasional car, but it’s not as common. I will be using some of the time eras from Disney movies in some of the kingdoms such as Cinderella’s and Beauty and the Beast, but they do hold some more modern things, like radios, maybe a T.V, construction tools and 20th-21st century fashion.
> 
> *If I had to say what time period this story is in, I would have to say somewhere between 1995-2010 (but not exactly, it’s more or less just a placeholder, the year isn’t too important really).


	5. Every story has to have a problem

* * *

It was official, Sora absolutely hates parties.

Or at least fancy celebrations, because all they had to offer was boring music and slow-paced dancing. And with the number of noblemen and women going on about having a 'fun' time, he was often pushed away to a lone corner, in hopes to avoid as much body contact as possible. And that’s what he did, sitting in a lone corner, (or rather next to the banquet) watching everyone spend their youth and money on this party. 

Speaking of the banquet—he reached out to chew on a roasted chicken leg. At least this is available, the only good thing that came out of these fancy parties is the food. However, he avoided the alcoholic drinks **at all** costs. his last experience with wine, wasn't exactly... pleasant. If Riku having to drag him out of the room before he ended up climbing a chandelier had anything to do with it. 

He nibbled the last of meat off the bone, watching the other guests dance around the large open space of the golden room. Some nobles were on the sides, sitting or standing speaking to others. One girl in particular was fanning herself with a pink fan, her face pink as she spoke to a tall handsome man. Clearly putting up a cutesy persona in front of the man, Sora rolled his eyes. Ryoko lucked out on this one, apart from having to keep an eye on his Dream Eater, but also manage the rest of his crew, from packing and shipments. Leaving him alone in this misery, well… not alone, he has Roxas next to him, but the guy was more solid than a brick that conversation is practically impossible. So alas his situation at the banquet table, sitting idly and eating the food presented. Dressed in one of his fancier suits his father insisted that he packs. He brought a couple of pairs, as he saw no reason as to why to pack more if he’s traveling half the time.   
  
Guess he should consider himself lucky for that. 

As the majority of his “proper” outfits were indeed tuxes and robes as well as his favorite traveling clothes and a few extra he managed to sneak in. Who he prefers to wear over these itchy suits by miles. (He can at least consider himself lucky that he doesn’t wear dresses at least). The thought made him snicker to himself.

He put the chicken bone down, (while remembering to dab his lips). At the same time this one woman approached him, he glanced up to see her, whose clearly twice his age and has at least had a couple of glasses of wine.

“Uhm, may I help you?” He asked.

The woman merely giggled and hunched forward, showing no ounce of embarrassment to reveal a fair amount of cleavage line out of her bodice. “You’re prince Sora of Destiny Kingdom… right?”

He could feel his throat tightened, and his nose burn from the lingering alcoholic smell in her breath. “Uh, yes…?”

She giggled again brushing a strand of short blonde hair back. “Well… I would say it would be a pleasure to—” She paused, green eyes glancing up to see the Nobody stand closer to the prince. His lifeless eyes bearing into her’s.

Sora glanced back and forth, seeing the two stare at each other. Immediately the woman backed off, slouching a little as she did. She moved away and went to focus her attention somewhere else.   

He sighed in relief, drunk or no that’s still creepy. He glanced back at his Nobody he relaxed back into his regular position. “Thanks Roxas.” He added leaning back on his chair.

“As you wish Sire.” He said in a monotone.

And yeah… things like this is also another reason why he didn’t like grand celebrations. Man… he’s dreading the day his father will start presenting him to other princesses. That’s the day he’s going to hide and shame himself before he’s put up in an arranged marriage.

As far as he’s aware, he knows his mother had to go through that herself. The only difference was that both his parents seemed to work it out in the end.

 _*But knowing my rotten luck I doubt it’ll be the same for me.*_ He thought sourly.

Though… no matter how much he really hated parties, he still had to hand it to King Adam. He really knows how to throw a party at such a short notice.  
   
“Enjoying yourself I presume?”   
  
Speak of the Underground.

Sora quickly got up from his seat to greet the party’s host. 

King Adam. A tall proud man accentuated with kindness but firm yet fair authority for his subjects. Sora almost wanted to hide under a rock at how this man brought himself to him. He's one of the most attractive men he's ever seen. Rich orange hair neatly combed back, held with a blue single ribbon that matched with his traditional kingdom attire that suited his study physic.   
  
“Yes?” Sora answered really quickly, “I mean, I must thank you for preparing this festivity in such short time.” Sora forced a smile, while simultaneously trying to keep his respected accent and to bow.  
  
The tall man chuckled softly. “It’s alright.” He eased giving Sora the signal to stand, “I understand it can be rather, long and bothersome. But do understand that many Duchess and Dukes were the ones planning once they heard about your arrival.” 

Sora blinked a bit at the other man. “Are you saying that they were the ones who set this up?” 

“More or so, they had been asking for my permission. Ever since our recent victory against the masses of Heartless near Fate River, they have been wanting to celebrate for the occasion.”

“Oh that’s right,” Sora intoned, “how are the casualties?”

“Limited.” Adam relieved slightly. “Few were injured, and thanks to the Imperial Settlement it allowed us to gain victory.”

Sora softened his brows a bit at the sound his voice, “the Heartless are still active, aren’t they?”  

Adam’s expression slackened a bit, “No. apparently they’ve simply migrated, as far as I’m aware, they’re moving closer to the Mainland Crater.”

“Near Wonder Kingdom?” Sora asked surprised.

“Not exactly, but rather around the area. Our troops can only risk a barricade the river. We can’t afford to pick of fight unless absolutely necessary.” He mentioned.

Sora nodded, he knew the best course of action is to wait and attack when needed. Searching for a fight should only be a last resort if absolutely needed.

“So… not to change the subject or anything. But I’m going to guess that this is the main reason why you threw a party?”

Adam swallowed a little, “not in any disrespect Prince Sora. It’s just that your visit had been perfect timing and as such used it as an opportunity.” King Adam explained, there was a bit of an edge in his voice. 

“It’s alright.” Sora laughed, “to let you know, I’m not a huge fan of these balls anyways.”

The earned a chuckle from the king. “Dully noted.” He glanced back at his subjects, “though, they are credibly more intrigued of simply throwing more parties for their own amusement.” He pressed a hand against his forehead. 

Sora shook his head with a tiny smile. He could imagine, while it wasn’t uncommon for such celebrations to be made and enjoyed. It shouldn’t be taken lightly. Especially with how tight the economy is unfortunately becoming, munny is starting to become less and less valuable due to the sudden drop in resources. Meaning higher prices in foods and items as well as a raise in taxes. (As if the citizens didn’t need another reason to be angry at the higher powers already…)  
  
“I understand, but for the future. If I ever come and visit, a simple dinner would be more than enough.” Sora smiled.

Adam returned the expression. Belle was right, Sora’s smiles really are contagious.   
  
"I'm sure Belle would also prefer that, she's never been a fan of large parties either." 

Sora laughed softly, "I think I remember her telling me that she has more fun reading books over dancing. Or something like that." 

Adam chuckled, “that sounds like her. Ah. That reminds me of something." His face turned a bit more solid. "There is something Belle and I have been meaning to show you since your arrival.” The orange-brown haired man said lifting his hand to direct towards the window doors. "It's just that we never had the moment to show you since, I'm sure you needed some time to rest as well as preparing the Ball." 

Sora walked away from the table instantly, just about anywhere is better than inside the ballroom. "No. No. Trust me it's okay. Let’s just get going."

Hearing the small playful plead in his voice had him almost laughing again. He gently led the younger towards the golden glass doors. 

Sora felt another sense ease when he sensed Roxas following behind him. Granted he’s sure no more “potential” proposals will follow, but it’s still nice to have a countermeasure just in case.

As the three males reached the doors, the guards on either side stood a rest. Adam rose a hand and the guards went to open the doors, revealing the large balcony behind the room. And the first thing Sora noticed was the dark skies free to anyone’s view, but more importantly, Belle speaking to another man with the moon and elaborate torches burning on each end of the balcony. Sora almost stopped in his tracks when he saw the future queen of Conques. Her bold gold dress practically glowed in the luminescent light, framing her body like a molding vice that accentuated her figure to the fullest. Her rich brown hair tied in a loose bun as the rest of her hair flowed down in elegant falling curls as a segment of the hair cascaded on her right shoulder.

Adam is one lucky man. Sora had to admit with a faint smile, however the man in front of her seemed… otherwise different.  
  
He’s a tall muscular man dressed in a black and red outfit. With thick black hair braided carefully behind his head. His first impression on Sora? Chatting up a storm of nonsense, completely unaware of the annoyed (irritated) look on the woman’s face.

“And I was just about to take care of them myself. But of course, they simply ran away like the cowards that they are.” The man continued boldly. He sounds like a total ass with little to no respect for others.

Belle didn’t look like she was having it, as she rubbed her head with little patience. “And I would like to ask, how does this pertain to the meeting exactly?”

The man grinned. “Well yes, are you certain that this is the real concern.”

“Care to elaborate.” That didn’t sound like a question.  

“Can’t you see that it would be much simpler if you send men to take care of the problem rather than just barricading around the kingdom.” He inputted, “surely this is no difficult task.”

“And risk the lives of thousands of our men, you of all people should know that we need to have a strategy before making such a rash decision.” She closed the distance between them, the man looked pleased but then her gloved finger pressed against his chest in a scolding manner.

“You of all Dukes should know that we do not send our men for meaningless warfare!”

“But Princess—”

“We do not pick a fight unless absolutely necessary. Or are you simply not addressing your job, after all you and your father oversee the Kingdom’s defenses?”

The man looked flustered at that, unsure of how to respond. But it didn’t get the chance to retort because King Adam cleared his throat. Both turned around to see both the king and the newly arrived prince and his Nobody.

Belle sighed in relief. “We will discuss this later. Now. If you will.”

The man looked clearly upset but didn’t take much of that further as he turned around and left the woman and the males alone.

He passed by the royals, glancing at King Adam for a split moment then to Sora. The youngest member eyed the older, noticing at the weird but calculating stare? Something jolted in Sora’s stomach, clearly not sitting well with the man’s look He shifted unconsciously but didn’t break eye contact with the older. However, the staring contest came to a sudden close when Roxas took an impending step closer to his Somebody. This clearly didn’t go unnoticed by his Nobody when he too took a deep glance at the man’s face. Making the man jitter in surprise, and when Belle and Adam faced him it became nothing but awkward. The unnamed man took a step back rapidly taking a sharp 180 to leave.

Once he was inside the ballroom and out of earshot Sora exhaled deeply. “Thanks.” He mumbled to the others (namely to his Nobody).

“As you see fit.” Roxas responded with no hesitation.

“That was… different if you ask me.” Belle mentioned, one brunet brow raising to her hairline.

Sora gazed at the now closed glass doors,“who was that?”

“Gaston LeGume, eldest son of Duke Alphonse LeGume." Belle started an annoyed look scattered her features. "And soon to take his father's place as Duke and Admiral of our defenses.” She continued, clearly not happy about the news. “And honestly, forgive my crude words, but I don't trust him to be the next Admiral."

“I wouldn’t either.” Sora mumbled in agreement, “but I guess we’ll have to see what Destiny holds for us.”

The woman sighed softly, "it's not my place to say this… but I would prefer Léandre to take over." She said in a low whisper. "Despite being the youngest LeGume, he seems to have the most potential in keeping everything in order. Instead of relying on brute force and direct violence."

Adam smiled approaching his fiancée. "I wholeheartedly agree."

Sora smiled, "I guess I'm not the only one who caught this, weird vibe off of him then?"

"It's more or less how he presents himself." The king mentioned.

 _*That I can tell.*_ Sora thought to himself. At the first impression, Sora got off an egotistical man who’s motto is: punch first then think of consequences later.

“So, I see you managed to get out of there in one peace.” Belle giggled changing the topic.

“Barely with our lives. Do you know how deadly it was to get out of there?” Sora exaggerated as he let out a laugh himself. “With all the nobles and passive guards.”

That made the two royals of Conques laugh a bit. “I can imagine.”  
Sora took that opportunity to lean against the stone rails, lately his lower back was aching a smidget from the long amount of time sitting on a chair. “So… what's going on?” He said dropping his proper tone.

Adam’s eyes lighten in recognition upon the change in voice. It was a signal that only royals and a few selective trusted members of Dukes and Duchess are aware of. It was a set of vocal codes for any set of emergencies. Typically used in times of war or desperation, whenever someone lost the proper royal dialect that all leaders accented themselves with it meant literally: get to the point, don’t drag it on. Either that or it was a grave matter.

Adam himself lost the tall posture that he always kept around his subjects, easily laxing into the conversation. “I think we have something that might interest you.”

Sora watched in surprise when the king turned to his fiancée, who nodded before pulling out a small scroll from her hidden dress pocket.

“This was found when Cogworth had been organizing the scrolls and books in the Castle’s Library.” Belle added and handed the scroll to him. “He mentioned that this didn’t belong in the archives when he showed it to us. When we looked into it, we were surprised to read what was printed in it.”

Sora examined at it in confusion before standing straighter and took the scroll. He felt the rough texture of the paper, matching with the slight yellow coloration clearly indicating how old this parchment really is. Sora gingerly held it, feeling it would rip or even fall apart the second he opened it. But with a reassuring look from the two royals he gain a bit of confidence he untied the old string and unrolled paper.

He only got to unroll the top of the paper when his eyes landed on the title. They widened, nearly bulging out, his mind stopped working for that moment when he lowered the partially unrolled paper to glance up to see the two older royals with disbelieving eyes.

“Are you sure this is the real thing?!” He nearly squeaked in shock.

Adam was the first to nod, then followed by Belle. “It is.”  

“I can’t believe this…” He added almost silently, to gaze upon the paper’s words. He did a quick skim as if to see if the title would be a scheming a joke against him.

“We understand that you being a Keyblade Master, this would mean a lot.” Belle inquired, breaking the younger brunet from his inspection.

“D-do you know where it came from?” Sora wondered.

This time Adam shook his head, “negative. None of us are sure where this came from? Cogsworth said its origins isn’t from our archives. As there hasn’t been record of a Keyblade wielder ever being birth from Conques.”

Sora rolled the paper back, simultaneously tying the red string around it. “None?”

“As far as the archives date back, there shouldn’t be any knowledge of the Keyblade.” Sora lowered his gaze, that’s true. In fact, only kingdoms that have recognized Keyblade wielders and masters would have recorded data. So, for this to exist here is extraordinary. He’ll have to investigate on this matter and decipher the text between the lines.

“But we know that this piece of evidence is very important, so we waited for you to arrive in order to deliver it personally.” Adam added.

“D-does my father know about this?” He asked, his voice barely maintaining sturdiness.

They both shook their heads in sync. “We only recently found this… two moons ago. We were going to send a letter, but like Adam said, we waited for your arrival instead.” Belle explained.

How on earth would such a piece of knowledge of the Keyblade be in his grasp. Such knowledge was thought to be lost… and now… It’s almost as if Destiny and Fate wanted to play a prank on him, but at the same time hand him a mystery to solve that’s too good to be true. He thought only his Keyblade instructor would have every bit of information of the Keyblade. Perhaps this piece got lost somewhere? Stolen? Perhaps he should return it to his Master?!

The number of thoughts bombarding his mind was making his head hurt. Roxas inched closer making the young prince to blink out of his mental inquiry and face him, dull eyes glancing into his that had Sora looking away and inhaling softly. Despite not believing what he held in his hands, for now he should save that for later when he’s alone. He’s still in public and needed to hold an image for now.

“I must go.” Sora said instantly, but his declaration suddenly sounded unintentionally egotistical and glacial. Because the second he saw the look on the other royal’s faces and how they fell it made Sora’s internally cringe at his outburst.

“After a few days that is.” He added quickly with a quick mental slap, his heart easing out of his worry when their faces warmed.

Belle clapped her hands together. “Splendid.”

“Now how about we return before our guests start wondering where their host and their honored guest have disappeared to.” Adam said regaining his royal tone.

Sora kept his disappointment to an absolute minimum, he’s not exactly eager to return back, but knew it was best that he did. For sake of Destiny Kingdom and his image. He and Roxas followed after the King and future queen back inside the plentiful ballroom. However, a couple of steps in and the Nobody stopped abruptly his head sharply turning over to see across the night abyss.

Sora no longer feeling the blonde following him was quick to notice this. He turned to his still Nobody, “Roxas?”

The taller blonde sharply did a 180, so that his back was facing his Somebody, his attention solely on the dark forest and cliff close to the mountain behind the castle.

“Roxas?” Sora called walking closer to his Nobody. The other teen didn’t react at first, but when Sora came besides him did Roxas face his Somebody. “I apologize Sire. I simply thought there was something there.”

Sora rose a brow, turning his line of sight where his Nobody was staring at. But all he saw the moonlight covered mountain peaks and cliffs near the ocean. “You saw something?”

Roxas nodded.

Sora hardened his vision, but again saw nothing. “Are you sure you’re not being paranoid?”

The Nobody didn’t move nor reacted. Clearly not answering more.

Despite wanting otherwise Sora didn’t push it, instead he moved past it and returned to following Adam and Belle into the room. But at the glass doors he found Roxas hadn’t followed him again, turning over he saw Roxas not moving from his spot.

“Roxas?”

Thankfully this time the Nobody listened and stepped away, giving a final calculating stare at whatever he was looking at and returned to his Somebody’s side.

It totally felt off, but again Sora didn’t push the issue seeing he’ll probably get another silent reaction. “Alright, let’s get going. As much as I don’t wanna go back in, we’re gonna have to.” He said with a minor groan.

Roxas nodded once in understanding and followed his liege. However, despite this he left one last look over his shoulder at the cliff side, his eyes narrowing just the slightest at the little shadow that lingered there. But his duties of remaining by Sora’s side outweighed that apprehension and thus followed his master. Silently vowing to keep an eye on Sora, knowing how to defend himself or not, his purpose is to keep Sora safe at all times.

Regardless of his own well-being.

Yet, the feeling that there was someone out there watching them didn’t leave his senses.

And he wasn’t wrong, because as they reentered inside, a dark figure stood at the very tip of the mountain peak. His eyes watching the two enter back inside the castle.

Under his hooded features a large grin spread on his lips.

0o0

He will scream out to the world if he had to. Sora **is not** a morning person.

He hates mornings with every fiber in his body. Having to get up in the unhealthy hours of dawn is literally the bane of his existence. It didn’t help that there was now someone to wake him up in the exact same time of day. Seven days of the week. EVERY morning.

So, to hear his name at that Destiny-awful hour, he was forced to push himself out of the comfortable cushions. He cracked on eye, looking to the side to see the blonde Nobody staring at him. Despite finally realizing that his Nobody was going to be there every time to wake him up, Sora has to admit that he’s still not used to it. He’s just learned not to jump every time when he did see Roxas’s blank face stare at him to get out of his nightly haven.

This morning was particularly worst due to the party King Adam “allegedly” threw for his arrival. Staying at the late hours, only to then have to wake up a few hours later.

Couldn’t fate let him sleep in… for once?

“Did you have a nice sleep Sire?” Roxas asked completely oblivious to Sora’s muted frustration.

“Yeah…” He groaned peeling his face from the drool-covered pillow. A yawn escaped his lips as he rose from his face down sleep position, his hands clawing at the sheets to push himself up allowing him to then stretch his arms above his head. He groaned again in satisfaction when he felt and heard the tight joints pop.

The heaviness of sleep made his reaction practically zombie-like, barely able to pull himself out of the comfortable bed provided for him. He vaguely noticed Roxas coming to his side to help him. It was basically routine at this point, as Sora sat on the side of his bed, when Roxas helped him stand. He made himself towards the bathroom allowing Roxas to quickly but cautiously undressed him. Easing him to the bath and soak away any tension along with dirt and sweat. Before finally dressing the prince into a set of comfortable but proper clothes.

“Why can’t I just wear my traveling clothes for once?” Sora mumbled softly raising his arm for the dark sleeve to slip on.

“Do you wish to?” The Nobody asked looking at him blankly.

His body screamed yes, oh how it screamed yes to wear something other than itchy or tight royal suits. But his mind retorted no, knowing very well that both Adam and Belle go out of their way to be dressed accordingly to their subjects and visitors. And despite knowing they wouldn’t care, it felt like he would be mocking them. So against his wishes… “No.” He said almost quietly.

“I don’t think it would be appropriate while attending King Adam’s requests and banquets.” He intoned. He was taught better than to follow with his minimal desires, so as such he’s sticking with his gut instinct and going through with it.

Roxas nodded and returned to help him into his garments. The taller was about to help him with the sashes, but Sora stopped him, he felt more compelled to wear less accessories today.

“The Destiny prince sash is okay, I think I shouldn’t wear the brooches.” Sora mentioned.

Roxas took note of that and placed the silver and gold pendant down with the rest. He did however allow Roxas to put in his earrings, feeling a small tug to the lobe of his ear to correctly put them in the pierced hole. With both on, it perfectly matched with the silver crown pendent of his Kingdom’s emblem. He gingerly touched the silver necklace, a faint smile breaching his lips when his knuckles grazed against the gem Kairi made for him, three of a kind for the three them. He lingered his vision on the necklace, a faint smile spreading further on his lips when tanned fingers caressed the smooth blue pointed hexagonal crystal. His memory fresh recalling that Kairi's and Riku's were in the same shape but different shades. Symbolizing their friendship, despite all being different, they will always be the same.

The anticipation that his next destination would be none other than Radiant Kingdom. His stomach lurched up a bit knowing that he couldn't wait to visit Kairi first followed by Riku at Twilight Kingdom. It would be nothing but happy memories to hang out with his friends again after weeks of their formal arrival to his Kingdom.

Then there was a knock at his door, and perfect timing too.

He adjusted the last of his accessories to match with his clothes, along with Roxas, bearing the dark Nobody cloak he is obligated to wear.

“Come in.” Sora said, the wooden door opened to reveal a small young boy.

“Oh, you’re already awake,” the boy said shyly, “the master told me to come find you to tell you that breakfast is ready.”

Sora nodded with a warm grin. “Thank you.”

The small boy bowed and gently closed the door.

Sora faced his nobody. “Ready?”

Still no expression, “whenever you’re ready Sire.

...

Apparently breakfast also meant lunch, dinner and dessert.

The smell was the first thing that ticked Sora off, as he entered the dining hall the luscious smell of all the food and pastries had him almost tailgating the steam. And the sight he arrived to was almost enough to get him jump to his seat. But not before seeing his bodyguard and his Dream Eater by the door.

“Took you long enough, Fable nearly had a panic attack.” She giggled, holding the small blue creature who squeaked and cooed upon seeing her owner.

Sora chuckled and took the tiny creature out of his guard’s hands. She mewled and snuggled herself in like a tiny puppy. “I’m surprised she lasted that long.”

Ryoko shrugged and regained her original position by the door and within his view. As Roxas took his stance besides her allowing the two to sit at the table.

“Is this alright dear?” A soothing motherly-like voice sounded by his side.

Sora glanced over to see a plump woman with pure white hair and slight pointed nose. She wore a pink and purple dress with a white apron, as she held a few plates in her arms before setting them besides the prince.

“It’s perfect thank you.” He smiled, she returned the warm expression and returned back to the kitchen.

“So, I assumed this is how you always greet your hosts.” King Adam joked on the other side.  

“Oh, sorry,” Sora all but jumped, “I didn’t mean—” But Adam’s laughter stopped him.

“It’s alright, I already anticipated it might have been a long night. So I already had breakfast prepared for this.”

Sora breathed in relief, for being the current king with all these matters he seemed very lax about this.

He was under the impression that all rulers were as strict as his grandmother as well as previous king of Dream Kingdom. So, to see Adam be calmer it was actually… nice. Also, not to mention at the amount of food he had ready for his guests. Which wasn’t an uncommon thing to do for a guest, but he was just surprised at how much food King Adam had proposed to his chef and staff to make. It seemed as if he was preparing for another small party with a lot of guests in order to finish off this feast.

Though he and Fable weren't complaining a single bit. Sora gingerly piled his plate with different kinds of food, and the second he tried his first bite. It was like he died and went straight to heaven.

Everything tasted so good! Especially this thing called the grey stuff. Weird name, but it's really delicious!

“I do hope it is to your liking.” The king said adjusting himself in his seat.

“It’s more than enough, thank you.” Sora replied genuinely taking another large bite of the steamed potatoes. Just about one fourth of his plate done he realized the brown haired princess wasn’t around.  

“Did Belle have to do something?” He wondered.

Adam nodded, “she said she will be coming soon. She had some business to take care of at the library.”

Sora snorted lightly, figures she would do that. But this is Belle they were talking about, she absolutely _loves_ to read.  Not that there wasn’t anything wrong with that, it’s good that not only does she have a hobby, but it’s good to be well informed about society as whole.

Or at least, that’s what his father has always told him. (Not to mention enforced by instructor Vidica). Sora mentally rolled his eyes at that.

“Still, it wasn’t necessary, I think you’ve done more than enough for my arrival.” Sora added.

“Taking in the fact that you’re not a fan of parties.” A voice giggled across the large room.

Ah, speaking of which.

Both males turned to see Belle walk in, dressed in a light blue dress that reached to her ankles. Though she didn’t look as radiant in it as her gold dress, she still was quite a sight to see. She walked over to the table before pressing a loving kiss to her fiancé’s cheek then sitting down.   

Sora smirked and shook his head in bemusement, “yeah true. But it’s the thought that still counts.”

“Well, consider it as a small token of our gratitude. Had it not been for your imperial soldiers during the _Darken Year_ , then we don’t know what would have happened to our kingdom.” The king said with a gratified smile.  
  
Sora swallowed his food a little harshly, the memory came as clear as day. The two royals looked worried when the boy set his silverware down.

He remembered that year.

Seven years ago, was it? When the Heartless has first appeared after many centuries of being dormant. A legend that came too fast for anyone to perceive the danger. A danger that no one was prepared for before it was too late… It wasn’t as if everyone didn’t know about the Heartless. It’s just that they appeared so suddenly that was too surreal beyond bedtime stories and fairy tales that were well-known across the major Kingdoms.

But it happened.

So suddenly, so fast and… it was nothing but massacres. Innocents and criminals alike had died after those creatures from hell attacked and ate their hearts.

Conques Kingdom was, unfortunately in the crossfire when those demons first appeared. They lost a lot of land in the east causing it to be currently the smallest kingdom of the Main Fifteen. Destiny Kingdom who had been their closest ally had rushed in to save them. His Father his grandfather and... his mother... were war heroes; the last few that were able to wield Keyblades to the fullest potential. The only weapon that are able to completely destroy the Heartless permanently.

 _*They saved many people that day,*_ Sora thought softly, but three Keyblades were not enough. It was enough to save some, but for the majority… it was nothing but hell.

Thus dubbed, the Darken Year.

The dreaded year-long war that caused the fifteen kingdoms to lose most of their land and population. The year that they all decided to a mutual alliance to fight against the mass numbers of Heartless.

One year of war, one year to finally be able to push the majority of the monsters away. One year to weaken their numbers to keep a settlement of peace. One year of utter devastation and many lives ruined.

The year where many Keyblade users were drafted into war… and many Masters were lost.

Blue eyes glanced down at the table, his heart suddenly… feeling empty.

“I’m sorry,” the king added his condolence, seeing Sora look away from the table and to him. “I know it must have been a hard time for you and your Father.”

The young boy sighed, pushing away the sadden feelings behind him. He shook his head in reassurance. “It’s fine.”

Both future rulers looked worried still, Sora put a small reassuring grin on his face. “Besides, I’m sure they were more than happy to be able to help your kingdom in need. After all, what are Keyblade Masters for, just for show and tell?”

He even tried to laugh, but he realized how forced it sounded and wasn’t really doing any favors in lessening the concern the older rulers were expressing.

“It’s fine, really.” He pestered a bit more.  

Though the king didn’t seem as convinced, Belle on the other hand started to realize what Sora was trying to press. So, with a deep quiet inhale she broke off her somber expression and placed a warm smile on her lips. “If that’s how you feel, then we’ll make sure to keep that in mind.”

He stared at her for a moment, but then felt relief running in his veins. Leave it to Belle, say what you want, she may be a book worm, but she knows how to read people just as well. And it worked well to help change Adam’s internal feeling as well, as demonstrated how he went from worried to slightly happy.

“Beyond that, we understand that your stay will be cut short, so I do hope that you had at least enjoyed your stay.” She smiled at him.

Sora nodded eagerly. “Very much so, thank you for allowing me to stay and refuel for our travels.”

The couple laughed happily. “Any time, you are more than welcome to come by whenever you see fit.”

Sora smiled and bowed as much as he could. “Thank you, I will consider this offer throughout my journey.”

Belle smiled at him once more. “Any time. But before you go, would you like to have a quick tour of the Kingdom? I hear there is this new weapon shop open?”

It hit the right mark right there as Sora’s expression brightened as his interest peaked. “What kind of weapon shop?”

Adam laugh, “you’re better off seeing it yourself. Perhaps after breakfast?”

Sora couldn’t help it, “sure!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the plot finally "begins"


	6. Questions and Mysteries

* * *

Sora can and will say that he was going to miss his friends from Conques Kingdom.

As he waved above the ship as they sailed away from the docks. Belle and Adam returned the gesture smiling, the morning sun shining over them until they were nothing but small specks. It's then that he stopped waving and heading back to his quarters. The waves were a more tolerable, but he wanted to wait it out a bit feeling as though he will puke out his breakfast. 

He _should have_ eaten light just in case.  

Roxas followed behind him until they reached the room. Spacey and faintly scented with peppermint and chamomile, while the smell had first burned his nostrils it did help with the nausea. Thankfully after a few more days he should be able to get used to the waves and be able to get over it entirely.

He's waiting for that day.

He inhaled deeply, sighing once his stomach settled down. There was a light knock on the door frame. "I see you got someone to go to a herbalist."

"More like candle shop, they had natural oils for all kinds of sickness." Sora responded never turning to Ryoko as she closed the door. "What's the travel time?"

As he said that she walked over to his desk, pulling out a large roll of paper. He glanced down as she unrolled it on the table, making sure to move the cup of pens and pencils. Along with a tiny carved lion off the desk to make room for the map. "Since we just left Conques." She pointed in their general area, from the concave dock of the mainland it would take up an estimated 2 days to reach Radiant kingdom."

She drifted her finger up to the kingdom northeast of Conques. "But it might take less time, give or take on the weather." 

Sora nodded and laxed back from the desk. A small beam of relief scattering in his heart. Looks like he's going to see Kairi again, he couldn't help but smile. "Anything else?"

"That's it," she began to roll the map up again. "I'll keep you updated on any other interesting news." 

And with that, the bodyguard left the quarters. Leaving the two boys inside the room, Sora relaxed his muscles. This is one of the benefits of traveling, other than getting some long needed freedom, he'll get to spend more time with his friends at their own kingdoms. Finally letting him be a guest instead of host! For once!

Ah, he could hardy wait, especially since Kairi had promised to show him the crystal catacombs that's "supposedly" haunted; as she puts it. Plus it would be nice to hang out with her in general. (He might extend his visit to the full week instead, maybe even a _smite_ longer).

Sora inhaled another whiff of the scented oils burning into the air, but more importantly staring at the empty desk that made him realized he still had a scroll to read. With the added chore weighing on him he sighed, "alright time to read that paper. Roxas?"

Roxas gathered the items. Placing them on the now clean desk and pulling the chair to give the prince the needed space to study. Sora rubbed his hands together, grabbing onto the scroll given to him by the royal couple.  

The original plan was that he stayed in Conques Kingdom for seven days, a week. An appropriate time to stay at each Kingdom he was assigned to arrive to, out of courtesy as well as establish a pre-monarch relationship with their future rulers and council members. That way not only would it strengthen their alliance, but as well get him to see first hand of their customs, traditions and laws as each kingdom are different in their borders. (Which Sora will admit that it would be a little easier if he got to learn all the kingdom's native tongue and dialects).

Damn. Maybe he should have paid more attention to his linguist instructor.  

Sora internally rolled his eyes and grabbed onto scroll weights, spreading the long bars out to flatten and straightening the paper out to read. However, all of that change the second he received this scroll. So with a bit of regret, he left Conques four days earlier than on schedule.

He knew his father isn't going to approve this. He should expect a messenger hawk within the next set of days, more or less when he arrives to Radiant Garden. And Sora is prepared to hear the worst, but he knew that this isn't something he can ignore. His eyes scanned the paper, reading the single four ancient lines of it once more.

_"The Keyblade's Struggle"_

_Destiny fades the light blinded by the stone._

_Shadows overcome the struggles of the pillar._

_But light can blind judgement under unforeseen events_

_Only then the blood of the origins can wield the seven pieces that foresaw the forth..._

Wait, what?

He took the scroll weights off and flipped the page. Nothing. 

"What?" Sora sounded out flipping the paper back and forth almost viciously. That can't be all, really? But alas that was all the scroll had written down as there was nothing else to be offered to read or see.

Sora groaned, letting go of the scroll to instead grab the sides of his head and tugged on his hair. He mentally cursed at his luck, at the fact he didn't look deeper into this, or see if there might of been something more to it in the Conques archives.Or even bothered to read beyond the damn title when he first received it.

And what's more frustrating is that this piece of paper is nothing more than a riddle! What in  the name of Destiny does it even mean?! The _Keyblade’s Struggle_? What is it trying to be? A poem? A riddle? A fragment of information?

Sora let of his brown spikes and dropped his head to his palms, rubbing his face in frustration. He reopened his eyes to examined the rolled parchment, they sharpen at the opposing information.

What is he suppose to do with this? This helped nothing, not to mention make him leave an important visit for the sake of trying to find out this darn scroll. But then again... maybe this is only a piece of something much larger?  
  
“Perhaps a meeting with the King of Disney Kingdom would be in order.” Sora mentioned. "Or even with my old master." Sora added as an afterthought.

Maybe contacting both of them sounded like the best solution. He knows his old instructor will receive he message and request an audience with him once he found the time. But as for the King of Disney Kingdom...? That might provide to be a bigger challenge as King Mickey hasn't been seen or heard directly for over 10 years. Every method of contact with him has been vague and always cultivated by either the Queen or one of the representatives. (As shone by head councilor coming for his stead for the meeting).

So far the only kingdom that has made a recent personal contact with King Mickey was Twilight Kingdom. Riku says that he's quite different from any ruler he's bound to meet in a life time. And 13 year old Sora had only scratched his head wondering why his best friend said that. As his father and instructor had made it clear if the opportunity is to grace him, he would meet the Disney King, he is to show him complete utter respect. Down to his bow and tone of voice.

And it scared him to know what King Mickey is like in person.

However, as much as he didn't want to, contacting Disney Kingdom would have the best chance in accessing the oldest archives. Knowledgeable to the ancient Earth, including the Birth of the Keyblade.

His best bet is in three places.

His Master's Tower.

Disney Kingdom

And Midgar's archives.

With that in mind, he should probably contact Tifa too, just in case.  
  
“Roxas, can you get me a pen and paper?”  
  
The Nobody did so, reaching for the shelves inside the private storeroom. His gloved hands grabbed some paper and turned to give it to his Somebody.

“Thank you.” The brunet added as he quickly wrote down his messages.

He was in the middle of writing to his old Keyblade instructor, when thoughts began to swim in his head. He couldn't help but think about the situation of where he got this. Especially since Adam's kingdom had no recorded data of a Keyblade wielder ever being berth there. As far as he was concerned (taught) Key wielders are not born, they are gifted by previous Masters...

Just like his—Wait a minute... his hand stopped writing.

“Something wrong Sire?” Roxas asked upon noticing, his monotone voice low.

“Roxas, how is it that you are able to wield the Keyblade? Let alone two?”

The Nobody remained silent for a few seconds, having the prince turn around to see him. Surprised that his face looked at another direction, as he if he was trying to remember something. “For as long as I have done my training I have been able to use the Keyblade. As your Nobody I am required to know everything about you. That includes your combat style.”

While that does sound... maybe _reasonable_ , that still didn't exactly answer the question fully. Especially since Keyblade users aren't born. "Who gifted you the power?"

"I... I can't remember."

Normally Sora would be upset about it, but the tone that Roxas used sounded... hesitant? 

"What do you mean you can't remember?"

Roxas remained silent, his eyes glancing down in a calculating thought. "My memory only serves to your benefit Sire. Nothing about me is important." 

That left a nasty flavor in Sora mouth for some reason. Nothing about him is important?! "What kind of mentality is that!?" 

"Sire." Roxas added, his lifeless eyes staring into his. The Prince had to look away from that, "never mind that." He added finally, he knows he won't be getting more out of Roxas like this. As far as he's concerned, Roxas wouldn't be willing to tell him any information about himself, whether because he saw no reason to. Or because... he couldn't remember. 

What did they do to him to be like this? Sora distantly thought back to when he first met the Nobody, silent and obediet. Ready and prepared who didn't needed to be commanded on the spot when he first revealed his Keyblades. 

Two Keyblades that contrasted as much as they complimented each other. Oathkeeper and Oblivion... “my Father had called them the _Brother Keyblades_.”

Sora glanced back at his lighter face. “What did he mean by that?”

Again, the Nobody didn’t answer; at least not at first. “Forgive me sire. For I do not know. I had always had the Keyblades since my physical training and matches.”

“I see…” Sora mumbled softly. So much for having an explanation.

The Nobody bowed.

“No. Don’t worry about it.” Sora inquired quickly having the blonde stand straight again. Though he's be lying if he said he's pleased with the answer. But he also knew it wasn't Roxas’ fault, he was broken and trained to be like that. Sora just hates that it always revolves around his rotten luck.

The prince glared back at the parchment. “Perhaps it would be a good idea to visit Disney Kingdom sooner than originally planned.”

...

Radiant Garden has to be one of the most beautiful nations across the land. Being one of the few oldest kingdoms would make many believe that it's not as strong and prosperous as it is now. But somehow, it’s managed to stay like that for centuries to come.

It was a slightly more advanced compared to Destiny, and far larger than Conques and held an air of serene authority. Sora inhaled deeply, allowing him to relax once stepping down to the docks. Behind him the crew busy lowering and packages. To his right was Roxas as his left had Ryoko who marked on a checklist. "Looks like we arrived a lot earlier than anticipated."  

Sora rolled his eyes at her information. "Should that matter?"

She gave him an annoyed look, "you're the one who kept asking how far we are from the place. So don't even try to put that on me."

That made the prince laugh, "suuure."

Ryoko huffed, but changed her expression when turquoise blue eyes stared ahead. She smiled, "cute girls at three o'clock."

Sora turned to the said direction, his face brightened the moment he saw familiar vibrate red hair. 

"Took you long enough you lazy bum." Kairi greeted moving in to give Sora a bear crushing hug.

Sora returned the gesture, making sure to squeeze tightly too. The light scent of lavender and cherries filled his nostrils that was simply associated with Kairi, when they separated he couldn't help but grin like an idiot. "Sorry, I had some business to take care of."

She giggled, "uh-huh."

Behind her stood Naminé, silent and expressionless as usual. However there was more shine to her eyes compared to their last visit to Destiny. “Hey Naminé.”

The blonde girl bowed in greeting.

Fable jumped around Sora and Kairi's feet. The red-head smiled and crouched down to extend her arms for the tiny plump dream animal to jump into Kairi's waiting hands. "Aw! Nice to see you too Fable!" She snuggled the cat-dog hybrid close to her face.

"I spoil her too much." Sora slumped but in jest.

"That's your fault." Kairi chimed, "but that's what makes her so cute!"

She scratched the tiny Wandanyan in her arms, making Fabel squeak happily. "So should we get going? Papa has been waiting to greet you.”

"Lead the way." He mocked bowed raising an arm for her to lead.

Kairi rolled her eyes but took the first step.

...

The carriage ride was simple and sweet, as the five -plus Dream Eater- occupants watched the outside spread across them. This kingdom was easily the most radiant of all Kingdoms (hence the name) as well as the most colorful. The walls were of pure white-wash stone, as the buildings in the crystal and stone borders were clean and even appeared to manicured from the first and final stone. 

The gardens were especially a sight as many flowers of different regions grew in harmony. Probably giving one of the cleanest air in all the domains. But like all the regions, the castles are the true established man-made beauty. As the castle was one of the tallest Sora has ever laid eyes on. Surrounded by luminescent crystals and white silver gates and walls circling around the palace like a silver band. Around it were four pillars of water sprouting to the air in an arch and back into the diamond-clear pools that decorated the edges of castle.   

Guards remained at every corner of the castle even as they entered inside which was just as vibrant as the outside. Iridescent lavender is the Nation's symbolic color as it remained one of the prominent colors of the throne room. Mainly in the large flags that were hung down the walls next to the white throne of where both the King and Queen sat upon their arrival. 

However, the only people occupying the large room is the king and a navy haired man.

"Now my king, I do believe it would make the matters more prominent if you heed the warnings. I don't believe the citizens would take it kindly if they aren't advised of the situation."

The King sighed, "Arov, we spoke of this. As long as there is no danger, there should not be any reason to spread panic." 

"What if it were to happen tomorrow. Or even by day's end. Then what?" The navy haired man pressed. "As the head of the council, I believe it to be imperative to—"

"When we cross that bridge, then we will know." The king interrupted, his voice becoming heavy with authority. Indicating they were done with the conversation. 

Arov didn't looked to be finished. "But your Highness—" 

"That is enough. We will speak of these matters at a different hour." He motioned to his front. "Now, if you will. I would like to speak to our honored guest." 

Arov turned to the direction, seeing not only Princess Kairi, but the crowned heir of Destiny Kingdom and his followers. He closed his eyes with a heavy sigh, "as you wish." The navy haired councilor bowed and took his leave, giving the royals the needed privacy.

A gracious smile spread on the elder man's lips. “Ah, Sora my boy, how are you fairing?”

Sora bowed. “Doing splendidly, an honor that you grace me with your presence as well as allowing me to stay in your humble kingdom.”

He quickly noticed how the two Nobodies and his bodyguard went on one knee, keeping their head bowed.

"Now, now. You and I have gotten to know each other for years. No formalities needed." The man chuckled heartedly, allowing Sora to rise, the others however remained bowed.

Kairi’s father, the King of Radiant Garden, a fair and kind man, an exceptional ruler whose been around Sora's life quite a number of times. With deep rich brushed brown hair and a handsome chiseled face. With dark brown eyes that are able to see through truth and lies. However, despite that he was just as easy going as he was strict to his laws. Not to mention having a bit of joker's side to his person.

It’s easy to see where Kairi got her snarky but fun-loving attitude from.

“Make yourself at home, a banquet will be prepared for you soon.” He said.

At those words Sora sighed in heavy relief. Thank Destiny for that dodge, guess they still remember that Sora wasn’t a fan of large parties. "Thank you."

Sora bowed for a few seconds, the king chuckled. “Kairi dear, do you mind showing our guests to their room?”

The red-haired girl smiled with a nod. “Of course.”

"You may rise." He said almost promptly, it's then did the Nobodies and the girl rose from their left knee and up. Still keeping their gaze down as they followed the two royals out of the throne room.

Kairi laxed her posture, once she was out of her father's sight. “I’m guessing your dad told you the news?”

Sora slumped with arms falling forward. “He spoke to you and Riku, didn’t he?”

The girl pursed her lips a bit. “Yeah…”

“Figures…” Sora pouted. “I just wish he wouldn’t demand so much out of me, it’s not like I asked for this life.”

“No one of did, but that’s what Destiny gave us.” Kairi placed a hand on his shoulder. “Besides, it’s not that bad, you have others who are more than willing to help you.”

“I know…” Sora slumped, “there are times where I wish that I could have another life. You know, live carefree, on the island and not have to worry about this whole royal duty thing.”

“You make it sound easy, but we all know you wouldn’t be able to last one day out there on your own.” Ryoko said from behind.

Kairi instantly laughed.

“Hey!” He yelled at his bodyguard.

But she shrugged. “It’s true.”

They walked down the decorated halls when the conversation with the King of Radiant lingered in his mind. "Do you have any idea what that guy was talking about?" 

"Who, Councilor Arov?" Kairi guessed. 

Sora nodded. "Yeah, he seemed pretty desperate." 

The girl exhaled in annoyance, "he's been trying to convince Papa to have people help out in the mines. He believe that the people should know about the current crisis of the luminous ore. But father says it's too risky to send in more lives without a safe search first." Kairi slowed her steps. "He knows if less people go in to find the problem, the less likely it's to collapse." 

Well that explains Why Kairi and her father had to leave early. 

"Guess that makes sense, no need in risking a lot of people's lives." Sora agreed. (Actually to be honest it would be better not to risk anyone's life).

Kairi smiled and placed her hands behind her back. "Yeah." 

They made it to Sora's assigned room. "Well this is it." 

She opened the door to reveal the spacious quarters. "You going to need anything?" 

Sora paused at the doorway then turned around to face his friend. "Yeah, there is actually something I'm going to need to do."  

...

"You know, I would have never taken you as a bookworm."

"I'm not." Sora responded annoyed, but the Princess of Radiant Garden giggled. "Yeah, guess it would make the entire world rain Dream Eaters if you read because you wanted to, and not because you had to." 

A crumbled ball of paper was tossed at the girl's head. But she easily dodged it, turning to Sora with a large smirk. He grumbled, but knew that she was right on the dot with that comment whether he liked it or not.

The day after his arrival Sora had declared he would check the Castle's library, who much to Kairi and Ryoko amusement never thought a declaration like that coming out of Sora's brain. But here they were, a group of five in the royal archives, haven been guided by the royal librarian near the ends of the archives. With Kairi's permission they were even able to access the forbidden section that would give them all access. But still, the fact that Sora was the one who suggested to spend some time with books instead of swords, nearly had Kairi sending guards just to make sure Sora wasn't a fake. 

Sora reassured that it was him, and that he was fine. Just busy, but to be fair he understood his friend's concern. After all, he wouldn't be here by his own free will. But this was a special case.

The desk they were provided with was near the end of the library. currently stacked with books and a couple of scrolls scattered about.

"Still can't believe you of all people still would bother to be here instead of outside." Kairi mentioned picking up the ball of paper and tossing it in the small waste basket near the leg of the table.

"I already told you, I need to check this out." Sora said not looking up from the book.

Kairi shook her head in bemusement. "Check what out?"

"Keyblade research."

Kairi gave him a weird look, "why would you need to research the Keyblade? I thought you're already a Keyblade Master?"

"I am. It's just there is something I must find out, I figure since I will be visiting Twilight Kingdom, more than likely I will be visiting my old master as well."

Kairi hummed, "I get you, but again? Why?"

Sora pinched the bridge of his nose, "look. I just want to be cautious. You never know what going to happen."

"I don't think your teacher is going to—"

"It's not that." He stated, looking back up at her. "Think of it, more like, extensive research just in case."

For a minute the two look at each other before Kari breathed a smirk. "Surprise you even know what you're talking about."

Sora pouted and Kairi giggled softly. "I'm kidding."

Sora rolled his eyes and turned back to the book. (Which was starting to give him a headache, mind you).  

But that flow was (thankfully) broken when light footsteps caught his ears. He looked up to see both Roxas and Naminé enter in the hall, holding a generous amount of books in their arms. 

Kairi looked both surprised and impressed. "And you're going to read all of that?" 

"He's going to skim it." Ryoko said down to his right, sitting on the floor also reading one of the books. Earn her a glare, but she was too bored to care.

The prince sighed and faced the two Nobodies. “Thank you.”

"As you see fit." Roxas answered as Naminé nodded silently.

"Well," The princess started, "if this is going t—" large bells began to ring.

The sound made the girl jump a bit, then drop her head to her hand. "Time can really be bugger..." She faced Sora whose turn it was to give her a weird look.

"Sorry Sora. I need to get going." She apologized.

The boy nodded with a gentle smile, "it's okay, I get it Royal duties call."

She returned the expression, "I'll make sure to come help once I'm done."

He waved to her as she and her respected Nobody left the lit hallways of the library. Once she was out of sight did Sora breath out in relief. "Saved by the bell. Literally."

"I don't get why you didn't tell her?" Ryoko wondered.

Sora shook his head, "she has other duties to worry about. Besides, she doesn't even own a Keyblade. Let alone ever held one in her life."

"I don't own one either, how come I have to read all of this...?" She whined.

"Because I said so." Sora snipped, the duo haired girl sneered but returned to reading.

"I don't get why you even come here. I don't think there’s anything about the Keyblade here either." She asked her charge.

“It wouldn't be far off, there are records of residents being gifted with a Keyblade in Radiant Garden." He said, "and besides Radiant Garden is one of the original five kingdoms, it’s bound to have some ancient texts laying around.” The prince mentioned closing one book and reaching for another. Many of the texts gathered were different, each with their own colorful covers and lengths. Some, like the one he grabbed are starting to collect dust, while others looked worn from use. While some also remained as new as the day they were made.

The remaining trio gone through text after text. Some held in a corner as it held some information that tied to the Keyblade, as others were added to another pile to be returned to the shelves. Scrolls were shorter and were skimmed and/or put away in their own pile. Thankfully they had all be covered in cylinder cases with their titles engraved on the metal lids.

Sora lost count how long he's been in the archives, developing a slow migraine that refused to leave. He glanced to Roxas who was finishing copying some of the pages on his notebook. “Roxas, could you also search for more books that describe anything about Keyblade history?”

“Of course.” He stopped writing and got up to search for the said items.

Ryoko sat straighter on the floor, her lightly armored back pressed against the wall next to her charge. Also scanning the words of each scroll. “Ugh… I’m a fighter, not a reader…”

“Welcome to my world.” Sora grumbled, pushing away another rolled paper away from him. "Now stop complaining."

The female warrior pressed her head against the wall behind her placing the scroll beside her hip. “I don’t understand why there has to be so many dang books and scrolls…”

“Apparently to keep history alive or something like that.” The brunet muttered.

“If only paintings could do the same thing as books can.” The girl sighed her knees raising up so she could put her elbows on it. "Isn't a picture suposed to be worth a thousand words or someting like that?"

Sora hummed but didn't respond further.

She removed her open-face imperial helmet, allowing her head to breath from the leather and iron headgear. “Is it just me, or does it feel a little warm?”

Sora paused his reading, taking a moment to look away and try to feel the temperature for that moment. “It’s just you.”

The girl leaned down further, the prince looked at her, he let out a smirk and returned to read. But soon found unable to pay attention the words.

For a few minutes he tried to get into the text, but the migraine wouldn't let him. Knowing this was a battle he was bound to lose he thought that a small break might help. He finally faced his bodyguard. “Hey, Ryoko.”

She also faced him, “yeah?”

“What was it like?" 

"What?"

Should he really ask... "When, you were a Nobody?”

Turquoise blue eyes dilated in surprise.

A wave of panic swelled within the brunet, and already he could feel like she was entering one of her episodes. “I mean...! you don't have to answer that is—”

“Was that the question you wanted to ask me last time?” She stated, her voice deepening a bit, her eyes narrowing just the slightest at him.

Normally Sora would get the impression that he was treading on thin ice, but this time, the ice seem thicker. The way how she spoke didn't sound the least amount redirecting or suspicious. But rather sounded like she was intrigued by his question. Even looked ready to tell him the "experience" she and many other young souls are forced to go through.

“Actually, yes.” Sora affirmed sounding a little more confident.

“Thought so.” She said calmly. “I find it funny that you waited until Roxas is out of earshot."

Was that a verbal smirk?

"I didn't—"

"I know." She eased, sitting straighter to look at him more properly. She pondered for a moment, "well, I can tell you it wasn’t exactly a walk in the park.”

Cliche way to start off, but at the same time made the boy curious. “What do you mean by that?”

“Well for one, we're not allowed to do what we want.”

He could already figure that, especially with how Roxas always follows his commands without complaint. "But what is it that they do to you guys?"

Sora could remember the men that were there when they arrived with Roxas. How well coordinated and collected they seemed.

Her eyes softened a fraction, "a-are... you sure you want to know?"

For a moment Sora thought she was going into her reminiscent mode. But she didn't looked to be in her own world, yet. "Was there punishment involved?"  
  
She averted her eyes for a split second, "yes."

Already the ideas were spreading in his head. In a moment he already thought the worst they could do, "did they... hurt you?"

The words were said before he could stop them. 

Her eyes returned back to see his. "In what way?"

The words ran up his spine colder than any arctic freeze. He didn't even know how to respond after that, and part of him was screaming at him to stop. To stop asking her these questions, as he had no right to see what her pain and experience was. Or how she became the person she is because of what others had done to her. What scars they left behind to create this perfect replica for her... other.

A life that she was blissfully spared from.

A life that... Roxas now endures.

But a gloved hand touched his wrist. Sora gazed down, seeing the dainty but calloused fingers of his bodyguard. He went up the arm to her shoulder than to her face. A gentle smile spreading on her lips. "It doesn't matter anymore."

For some reason it left a nasty taste in Sora's mouth.

* * *

 

_"My memory only serves to your benefit Sire. Nothing about me is important."_

* * *

 

What in the name of...

"What do you mean it _doesn't_ matter?" He hissed.

"Because—" Her words came to a freeze, hand removing from the top of his wrist to then face where the blonde Nobody's footsteps were becoming louder. 

When Sora leaned forward to see Roxas walking back, somehow managing to navigate without craning his head had Sora almost flabbergasted. But once he composed he realized that Ryoko had scooted away from him. Eyes back on her scroll, quickly working to find new information. 

Roxas quietly placed the books on the table, each neatly piled without a single book sliding off to the side. Perfect. (As all 'masters' would want to have...)

He suddenly felt sick.

"Are you alright Sire?" Roxas asked staring at him.

No.

"I'm fine." Sora lied, however matching blue eyes stared him down. He could tell his Nobody did not believe him. And could anyone blame him? He was trained and forced to learn everything about him. _About Sora_. The crowned prince who life was declared more important than any other person under his rule in the kingdom.  

What the actual hell.

He got up from his seat.

"Sora?" This time it was Ryoko, all traces of any previous sad emotions were washed away from her face. Clearly showing she was okay now, not when Sora was asking her about her past. 

Something that changed because her older twin has passed away suddenly. And wasn't brought back until after her father had enough time to grieve for his first born. But never thought twice to toss his second born daughter out in the dark pits to train to become an eternal servant for the baby that happened to come out of the womb first!

What kind of world is this?!

"I... I need some air." He admitted, which wasn't entirely a lie. He needed some space from... all of this.

The two servants stared at him, his bodyguard standing to see him clearer.

"Are you okay? Was it—"

"No." Sora stopped her before she finished. "It has nothing to do with we were just talking about."

Another lie... no. Just part of the reason why he was thinking all of this.

"I just need some air is all." He faced his back to them. "Just keep working, if you find anything that pertains to the Keyblade, copy it down. We'll need references. And when your done just organize everything back in place." And with that took his leave.    
  
“Of course.” He heard Roxas say without hesitation

He pursed his lips tighter against each other.

He hates this. Why did Roxas, Ryoko... Naminé, every Nobody had to suffer that shared fate? What did they ever do to deserve such... treatment? And for that matter... why is it that it's only those who share the same face as people like him?

Royals?

What makes them anymore human than them? That they have to constantly be a shadow, a doppelganger. A _slave_.

He stopped walking, his legs feeling softer and even weaker.

Why can't anyone choose their own lives. Why is Destiny cruel to those who don't need nor deserve it.

_“You seem troubled.”_

The sudden voice nearly made Sora’s skin crawl off. His timed reaction appropriate when he flipped and saw a cloaked figure to his right. Eyes widening upon recognition of the dark clothing the being wore. A dark leather cloak.

A Nobody?!

Never mind that, he's on his own?! Where is his—Those thoughts were stopped cold when the cloaked man took a couple of steps forward. Sora immediately took a step back, hunching down slightly in defense.

This made the man stop his steps, one glance under the shrouded hood and he chuckled. A small spark of confusion and alarm gathered in his gut. Which grew when the adult Nobody raise a hand towards him. “You think you have everything in control."

His voice was too deep, almost incohesive if he hadn't spoken slowly. It made Sora narrow his eyes at him. "Who are you."

"You know nothing, inexperienced and will do little to change to your situation.” A small burst of anger sweltered inside of him. Is he mocking him?

“Is that a threat.” Sora demanded ready to summon his Keyblade.

“Do you honestly think that searching for information about the ancient Keyblades is going to make a difference in the world.” His deep voice sounded like ripples, echoing in the air that made the boy stiffen a bit. But didn’t loose his composure.

Sora's glare hardens. “What are you talking about?”

“You’re nothing but a boy, who is ignorant about your own world. Whose to say that you would even make a decent king.” Even under that hood that shadowed his face, Sora can tell that man was grinning.

The prince clenched his fist. “What did you say!?”

“I don’t need to repeat myself. After all, you’re the catalyst who will unleash the darkness.”

Sora had enough, because in mere moments a bright white flashed in his hand. A silver and black Keyblade appeared in his grip.

_Two Become One._

Sora didn’t hesitate to run at him and hack his blade. He brought it down, but instead of meeting a body, the key sliced mere air.

“You can’t even strike your own opponents properly.” The deep voice sounded behind him.

The boy shouted spinning around to retaliate. But the hooded man back flipped avoiding the Keyblade entirely.

“Pathetic.” He said leaning back. Sora tightened his hold on black and white handle, his anger reaching at the peak.

“Why you!” Sora shouted charging at him once more to hit, and he made his mark—the man gripped the end of the blade in his hand. Holding it in place with no effort. Sora stuttered back in plethora of shock.

Silently the two stared at each other, the hooded one leaned in, Sora's eyes widened staring under the dark abyss of shadow concealing the Nobody's face. “You call this power?”  
  
Sora struggled trying to pull his blade away, but the man held a tight grip around the silver, right under the arched spikes and sharp tip.

“You truly fail to see the situation, don’t you?” The man’s deep voice echoed.

 _“What?”_ Sora chocked out, but never got a response when suddenly the man yanked his Keyblade. Sora who still was holding onto it, went along with the tug.

He found himself airborne when he was then knocked towards the bookshelf. Many books fell from the shelves and Sora was certain he felt his rib pop painfully, forcing a cry to escape his lips.

“Oh how the future remains in your own hands.” The taller mocked taking a step forward. He reached out for Sora—an arrow pierced the air between them. The man jumped back narrowly avoiding the arrow that now pierced the tiled floor of the library. 

“STOP RIGHT THERE!” The familiar scream of his bodyguard ripped through the air. 

The concealed man turned to his right to see A young armored girl and another Nobody. The prince's Nobody dart down the hall. 

The girl was the first to get between them, her bow ready and arched to throw another arrow if he made another move. "Don't move." She threatened narrowing an eye to shoot the arrow. 

He watched in eerie amusement to see the Nobody stand behind her, a hand pushed back to keep the Prince away. 

"You're under arrest!" The girl continued pulling the string further back. But the man only smirked under his hood, and took a step back. Before anyone could make a reaction, a dark portal appeared behind the cloaked man. Sora's and Ryoko's eyes widened in shock, almost paralyzed when the adult Nobody stepped back into the corridor. 

“Stop!” Ryoko screamed and released the arrow, but it was moments too late when he disappeared into the portal, as it shriveled up to nothing. The arrow went right through, piercing into one of the shelves.

He was gone. 

Roxas was the first to move, disintegrating his Keyblades and crouching down to the prince. “Sire, are you hurt?”

Ryoko was also by his side in the instant. Sora tried to get up, but his right side ached, Roxas' firm hands eased on his shoulder helping him sit up. But even that gentle motion had the brunet hissing from the flaring ache on his right side. He hissed at the strain, Roxas kept a vigilant stare on his ribs, Sora shook his head. “Just my side. It’s nothing much.”

Roxas’s face was nothing but a blank slate, but he knew for that his Nobody did have that programmed-worry for his health when in danger or ill. Or...

He stopped that thought dead when gentle fingers touched his sore side. Making him inhale sharply.

Roxas hummed at that, as he turned to the uninjured side of his Somebody. His arm went around his back as he put Sora’s arm over his shoulder. Ryoko put a hand under his arm and helped ease him to his feet. There was a struggling resistance, but the Prince managed to stand up.

“Are you okay Sora?” Ryoko asked eyes arching in worry.

Sora gave her a look that made her instantly shut up.

“Go inform the guards.” He managed, "make sure to warn Kairi and the King." 

The duo colored haired girl nodded rapidly, letting him go and ran down the hall.

...

It's been less than an hour and already Radiant Castle was nothing but a bust of panic.

Security instantly tightened and increased around the castle and city. Two guards stood outside of just about every door of the castle. Patrolling through the halls as many walked around the outside of the castle. As another portion of humans were searching around kingdom for any intruders.

At least four guards stood outside of the medical bay as demanded by the King while Sora was sent there to heal from the intruder's attacks.

And maybe more guards would been inside, had Sora not pestered them out, claiming he would be find with his Nobody standing by. Making sure to check the window in case the cloaked man (or anyone) had decided to return.

Sora winced, feeling the doctor prod around the large bruise that formed at his right side. The doctor’s fingers trailed down the edge of his rib and pressed a little firmly. It earned him a small gasp. The doctor nodded and turned around to reach for something in the cabinets. “Well good news is, you don’t have anything broken, just a nasty bruise. Also after feeling right here, you appear to have strained a muscle tear, that's why it may hurt to move.”

Sora glared at the doctor, oh it not that it "may hurt" it actually DOES hurt!

But consider himself lucky that he didn't break a bone or anything. 

The doctor returned carrying what looked to be a jar filled with some type blue goop. “Apply this every morning for three days and the bruising should heal faster.”

The Destiny prince nodded once and allowed the doctor to uncork the small jar, there was a minty smell to it when he grabbed some of the blue gel on his gloved fingers. Sora leaned back when the doctor proceeded to put the cool gel on the bruised tanned skin. Sora instinctively closed his eyes when the cold goop made contact, but relaxed once it warmed to his temperature.

Once added the doctor reached for some bandages and wrapped around to keep it from staining his clothes. Once the last of the bandages were secured, it's then Sora and the doctor nearly had a heart attack when the doors burst open with a loud bang.

There the Princess of Radiant Garden ran in, looking as if she saw a ghost. Her wide purple eyes soften only just a bit when she saw Sora in bed.

“Oh! Sora!” She ran over, not caring when she crashed into him and squeezed him a bear hug.

“No!No!No! Wait! AAAHHH!” He cried out, the red head instantly let go, seeing her friend curl up in pain.

“Oh My Destiny…! I’m sorry! Are you okay? How are you hurt!?” She asked a million questions, giving Naminé a chance to enter the medical room.

“Well, if you just slow down, I’ll tell you.” Sora wheezed as he sat backwards once the pain dulled. The doctor left giving the two royals needed privacy. Sora then gave her the brief description, what happened in the archives. Explaining who trespassed and attacked him.

“A Nobody?” Kairi asked once he finished his brief, while simultaneously turning to see Naminé.

“He was wearing the Nobody cloak.” Sora confirmed.

Kairi stared at him, her purple eyes searching, then seeing that he was telling the truth. (And this is Sora we're talking about). A shiver of fear ran up her spine. 

The Nobody cloak is a special black leather clothing that all Nobodies are obligated to wear to signify their status. Now some masters do allow their Nobodies to wear normal clothes occasionally, but they are still mandatory to wear it in public unless otherwise directed. It is specifically designed to show that Nobodies are nothing but shadows, and thus should be treated as such.

Solely to be _ignored._

The benefit of the cloak does give the Nobody the ability to hide easier in the shadows and their cloaks as well be able to hide any weapons they possess. And hood did a perfect job in concealing identities if needed.

Just like how it did for Sora’s attacker.

It grinds his gears, so much so, that the next time he sees him. He's going to beat the living shi—a hand was placed on Sora’s shoulder. Making the boy look up at his childhood friend.

“Don’t worry, Papa will find that intruder. No one hurts my best friend and gets away with it!”

He stayed staring at her but then couldn't help the smile that spread on his lips. “Glad to know my knight and shinning princess is there to help.”

Kairi giggled at the little nickname when they were kids. “Well, the doofus is getting himself hurt all over again.”

“Hey! I thought we agreed I was the Legendary Keyblade Master!” Sora pouted.

She tousled his mess of hair. “Nah, doofus suits you better ya dork.”

Sora just stuck his tongue at her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay... this chapter was nothing but a mess.
> 
> But it was hard to get it under control, as I wanted to get to the main story soon, while it's not exactly there I wanted a starting point to happen in some chapter. The problem was trying to figure out where. Also wanting to give Kairi some spotlight and some much needed personality!
> 
> Also, (SPOILERS FOR KH3) 
> 
> After finishing KH3 I just started vent writing, (for those who are following the "Cracked Mirriors" story, I plan to write an AU version of KH3) and I hope to tweak a lot of the mistakes after what happened to Kairi I really wanted to give her some substance there and in this story. She was done DIRTY in that game and I'm really tempted to write a Kairi-centric fic just for the sake of giving her character justice after the franchise has done her wrong. 
> 
> She originally was such a snarky and sarcastic character most of that was taken away the second KH2 came out. While they managed to keep something in for Kairi, it was tossed out entirely in KH3. Honestly, the only thing I got from her is that she's heavily infatuated/in love with Sora (which isn't a bad thing, it's just that all her character had to offer in the third installment). And Just in general I think her development went in the wrong way. I'm going to be honest, and I know a lot of people are going to disagree with me and that's fine. 
> 
> But I think her character didn't need to have a Keyblade. (Or at least the way how they handled it) she didn't even earn her Keyblade. Riku just gave it to her like a gift card. Like: here, it's yours I don't want it.
> 
> I would have been fine if they allowed her to earn it, like how Sora and Roxas did.  
> In fact I think what a lot of people wanted was for her to fight. And honestly, I think that was the wrong direction to grow her character. 
> 
> I can name a number of cartoon, game and anime characters who don't have any fighting experience but are amazing characters. I think what most people don't realize well-written female characters aren't just those who kick butt and shoot stuff. They don't have to be a badass to be a good character. And I think that's what really screwed Kairi over that and what Nomura did to her) the moment they decided to give her a Keyblade to fight. 
> 
> But that's just me, if you don't agree with me, that's fine I respect your opinion. I don't mind at all Kairi having a Keyblade or learning how to fight. But I don't think that's what she needed in order to be a good character. She really needs a fleshed out personality and some intrests/hobies outside of simply being in love with Sora. 
> 
> (Again no hate to Sokai ship. It's a good couple, just... was poorly executed in cannon. Fandom works have better stories and delve into the relationship and characters better than Nomura ever could write) I'm sorry. But I'm still bitter to what he thought would be a good thing to add in KH3 especially after so many years fans have waited the game's release.
> 
> But again that's me.
> 
> Whew... needed to get that out of my system

**Author's Note:**

> This story is an Kingdom AU fic where many of the Disney worlds are kingdoms on one planet. 
> 
> It's a bit of a medieval feel, but actually has some technology and people wore more common clothing that are inspired by FF and Kingdom Hearts
> 
> Basically what KH stood for, a mix of Final Fantasy and classic Disney.
> 
> The original story that inspired this one can be found here: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/4396946/1/The-Heart-of-a-Nobody
> 
> please read it, it's really, really good (better than this one I admit)


End file.
